Heavenly Perverse
by Neonlike
Summary: This story ended up garbled after FF crashed quite awhile ago. Don't bother reading because everything is mixed up.
1. Chapter 1

**After giving it much thought I decided to give up on 'The Secrets of the Black Raven' and write something else.This story contains the first four chapters of the 'Secrets' but everything else has been changed.I'm writing a Blackfire/Raven fic.And it WILL involve graphic seks,extreme violence and bloodshed.Romance included.Don't like don't read.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter1:

Routine

Raven stretched in her bed and felt her muscles relax.She got up,mumbeling something and scratching her head.Her hair was a mess and she barely managed to find the bathroom door,her eyes still half closed.She took off her pyamas and stood under the shower,enjoying the hot water that caressed her body.Slowly,she began to truly wake.Her hands followed the curves of her body,paying special attention to her intimate areas.Now clean,she brushed her teeth and once again cursed her bad breath.Nothing helped!She tried the strongest toothpastes,mouth water,dentists,bubble gums…Bubble gums proved to be the least efficient.And she almost choked on one when she and the Titans tried to catch Mumbo.She started to chant when the gum rushed into her throttle and then Robin had to do the Heimlich…it was so embarassing.Raven spitted out the water and looked herself in the mirror.

'Geez…I look like a junkie.' She thought,commenting her ever growing paleness and eye rings.She cursed and grabbed some clean clothes from the closet,not that she had a great choice.The only ''normal'' shirt in the closet has a label ''Legalize Everything'' on it.Finally dressed(in her usual leotard and the cape) she went towards the kitchen.It was still to early for the other Titans so she enjoyed the silence and listened to the water boil.The silence grew stronger with time so she started to hum a melody.She stopped when she realized that the melody is from a Britney Spears song.With a few creative curses regarding miss Spears she poured the hot water over the tea bag.She walked towards the window and admired the rising sun while the cup kept her hands warm.It seemed that it will be a nice day-filled with laughter,friendly jokes,birds,bees and pop music.

'Errr…no it won't.' Raven thought and tasted her tea.The taste sent shivers down her spine.'I'll stay here for the next hour,watch the early news,curse the president…and when the happy bunch comes here they'll say 'Good morning Raven!' and that will be the only thing they'll say to me today…except if some idiot decides to rob a bank or something.Yup,things are just great for Raven.'

She sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

…_police says that the so-called satanists that kidnapped and sacrificed several children in the last two weeks are actually a gang of young catholic school students that tried to prove the existance of God by summoning the devil.There is no information about their success or…''_

''Stupid assholes.Why would Satan be interested in a few dead kids?'' She grunted and changed the channel.

_''Praise Jesus!Jesus is love!God is love!Jesus is God!Turn from the evil of abortion,homosexuality and magic and let the Light shine!Buy our new and revised Bible…''_

''Yeah.Right.Is that why one of your altar boys gives you a blowjob before the mass?'' Raven smiled with contempt,gathering information from the soul of the world.She changed the channel again and finnally found something worth watching.Cartoons.

But she was without luck.She heard footsteps in the hallway and the door opened to reveal the still sleepy following the 'good morning Raven' routine them all made breakfast for themselfs and as usually BB and Cyborg were arguing,Starfire was talking and Robin was silent.

Raven shruged her shoulders,got up and went to the roof to meditate.The next two hours were pretty much monotone for Raven.She moved only once,when a pidgeon mistaked her for a statue.

XXX

When she opened her eyes she saw Starfire flying around the Tower happily.She made piruettes,loops and dives.A festival of joy.Deep within she wished she could join her.But she couldn't.Her mind already marked the activity as pointless.

''Friend Raven!Would you like to compete with me in the skill of flying?'' Starfire shouted to Raven who was already going towards the stairs.

''No thanks Starfire.'' She simply said.

''Oh!Friend Raven is scared that her ass might get kicked!'' Starfire giggled.Raven froze.

'Fear.I have no fear.' She thought and ran towards the Towers edge.She jumped and freefalled all the way down,starting to ascend seconds before she would hit the ground.Raven flew past Starfire with great speed,and the alien girl squealed from joy and started to chase her.It was a magnificent show,but the difference between the competitors was far from being small.Starfire saw the competition as a game,while Raven wanted to prove her supremacy.And while Starfire felt glorious while using her body Raven was soon exhausted.Flying uses way too much of her bodys resources.She started to slow down and Starfire catched her in a metal twisting hug.She smiled at the goth and complimented her skills.But Raven still felt like screaming untill her lungs collapse.But she didn't show it.

The girls landed and were greeted with a bark from a big green dog.The ''dog'' jumped on Starfire and started to lick her all over,which made her giggle.Raven however was more than sure what was on the ''dogs'' mind.

''Stop it!Stop it!'' Starfire begged and laughed,unable to push the beast away.Raven was getting bored with the sight so she raised her hand and black power grabbed Beast Boy and threw him over the edge of the Tower.Seconds later a green hawk flew above Raven while squawking in frustration.

''Shut up.'' Raven said with a tired voice and went towards the stairs,followed by the alien girl.

'Need to be alone.Need to think.' She thought and went to her room,not answering Starfire's questions.Raven lied on her bed and closed her eyes.

'I need a change.'

**The end of chapter one.R&R**


	2. Obligations

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter2:

Obligations

'A change…but what kind of a change?Should I…meditate more?No.Thats not what I want.I need…new experiences.Yes…that's it.I know.I'll go out tonight…to the goth club.Meet someone.Drink alcohol.Talk.' Finally satisfied she walked to her stereo system and picked a cd from the ever-growing pile.She chose the Dark Funeral album ''Diabolis Interium'' and listened to the tracks with a suprisingly calm face,even if her insides were burning in a purely demon fury.Now,when Raven listens to music thats all she does.She sits on a chair and listens.Doing nothing.

Again,she was without luck.Somewhere in the middle of the song ''Armageddon Finally Comes'' she heard barking and scratching of paws on her door.She turned the music down and yelled ''Go away!'' But Best Boy wouldn't go.He growled silently and Raven hesitated for a few seconds before waving her hand and allowing the door to be open.A dog got in and the door closed behind him.He sat on the ground and licked his snout,watching Raven with begging eyes.

''What?I told you already-I don't like it.Go to Starfire.She'll be more than happy to ''help'' her friend.'' Raven watched the dog morph into a human.He turned the stereo off and Raven gave him a angry look.

''You know why I can't go to Starfire.Robin would kill me!And you are single after all.'' Beast Boy said while looking at the agitated girl.

''So…I'm single and that means you can take advantage of me!'' She yelled with anger.

''No!Thats not what I said!I…I can ask this only from you and you know what will happen if I don't get it.Please Raven.'' He asked with a pleading voice.Raven stood silent for a full minute.

''Fine.I'll do it.But don't think you are something special.I'm doing it for the sake of the whole team,do you understand?'' Raven looked him in the eyes with a ice-cold gaze.

''Yes Yes I know.'' He said with resignation.

Beast Boy came to Raven every two weeks.His screwed up genetics produce testosteron at a much higher rate than normal,so basically,when the hormone reaches a critical level his body acts similar to a animal in heat.If he doesn't get what he needs he becomes very violent and dangerous.Luckily for Raven,BB has a strong attraction towards womens feet so she never really had to do things she would later regret.Still,it made her feel dirty.

''Kneel before me.'' Raven silently ordered while removing her small boots made from soft leather.He watched her feet with admiration,slowly putting one of her toes in his mouth while making small circles and eights with his tongue.Raven used her other foot to massage the bump in his pants,but was doing it without emotion,without passion.She was cold.

'A job.A obligation.Nothing more…' She repeated convincing words in her head,to supress nausea.

The treatman went on for full five minutes,before Beast Boy came,morphed into a fly and ran away through the ventilation system.Raven slowly got up and went to take a shower.She weeped silently,feeling violated,despite the fact that nothing really happened.

XXX

''I'm surprised.They actually did it…I'm free.''

A few soft words spoken in the old church

**R&R**


	3. Shopping for Goods

**It continues.Please review.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter3:

Shopping for Goods

Two hours later 

Raven levitated into the gym like a spirit that comes from the fog,her face hidden and her eyes nothing more that crystalised hate.She stood beside Robin,who didn't even notice her untill she called his name.

''Want to fight?'' She asked.

''Sure but…are you sure you want to challenge me?'' Robin answered,a bit surprised.Raven never trains with the team and usually doesn't use her body on a mission,unless she is forced to.

''Yes.I want to try.'' Raven said and removed her cape.She took the fighting posture.Robin shrugged and did the same.

Raven attacked him with full power but he easily blocked her kicks.He replied with his fists,and Raven couldn't dodge the blows but tried her best on neutralizing them.Somehow she managed to grab his arm and do the standard throwing over her shoulder,but he landed on his feet and rushed towards her,punching her in the chest.Raven flew a meter backwards and slammed against a wall.She fell to the ground and remained there.

''Raven!'' Robin screamed and ran towards her.He helped her get up.She was breathing shallow and shaking but she pushed him away and managed to walk away from him.

'I don't understand her.I really don't…' Robin said to himself as he watched Raven leave,still trying to breathe properly.

'Pain.Nothing suits me better than pain.It cleans me…oh,the beautiful pain!I should do this more often…to bring me to my senses and remind me who I am…' Raven opened the door to her room and collapsed on the bed.After some time she fell asleep.

XXX

A young boy stretched in the empty church.He was tall and slim,with perfect body proportions.His eyes were dreamy blue and matched his short hair.Shadows wrapped around him and formed a black T shirt,leather pants and army boots.

'Humans…so weak,so beautifuly perverted when they want to reach their goals…thank you christians!You proved to be perfect toys for me.The kids that summoned me…will be rewarded.' He waved his hand and kilometers away the students that were under his power all the time started to lose their mind.It wasn't long before their parents had to call the police to restrain them.Those who don't commit suicide will probably spend most of their lives in the asylum.He knew all that,being the lesser god of the cosmos.

'Raven…I know where you are.And you are mine.But the prophecies must be fulfilled,just for the sake of it.Ah,I've became so sensetive during the eons!I used to take what I wanted when I felt like it…'

He looked up.

'I changed Daddy.No one can stop me now.Nor you nor your pathetic son!You denied my reign when sonny boy spilled his blood a millennium ago.That was your first and last victory over me!'

Satan walked outside the curch and gazed upon the slum of Jump City.He smiled.

'Earth.Not much has changed since my last visit.I have time…so let's party like in the olden days.'

He laughed and went into the crowd.The smell of human flesh was driving him mad with lust.His time has come.

XXX

Raven woke up feeling quite well,and she was ready to go to the mall,to buy some ''normal'' clothes.She took all her money and it was a nice pile,almost 3000 dollars.She didn't really have a chance to spend it anywhere before.She ''borrowed'' a pair of jeans from Robin and decided to wear her junkie T shirt..

She walked through the city and nobody noticed who she really was.She wandered through the mall and barely managed to find a shop that will suit her needs.She bought a nice pair of booths,black jeans and a few T shirts with satanic symbols.On top of all that,a black leathered jacket with spikes on the shoulders and a matching pair of gloves.Feeling happy with her purchase she stopped at the cafe and ordered coffee(and she never drinks coffee).She carefully watched the customers.Especially the black metal fans.She noticed the way they walk and concluded that she will have to walk like that also if she wants to blend in tonight.Raven walked silently and carefully,while most metal fans walked like they were marching or something.

'This is kinda nice.Sitting here…drinking _coffee _and watching.' She looked at the nearby table where two guys were talking and smoking.She got a naughty idea.

''Hey guys!Anyone have a cigarette?'' She asked politely.

''Sure thing.Here.'' One of them gave her a Lucky Strike and lighted it for her.She inhaled the smoke and somehow managed not to cough.

''Thanks!'' Raven said with faked happiness and winked at the guy.

''Anytime for a girl as pretty as you.'' He flerted back.

Raven returned to her table and slowly started to smoke.But her brain was working overtime.

'I'm pretty?How come?I'm too skinny for my height and my tits are way smaller than Starfire's…and I'm too pale.But go figure…even I got praised.It feels nice.' She thought and allowed herself to smile.

A few minutes later she payed the bill and feeling a bit lightheaded from the nicotine went towards the port.It's the best place to teleport directly to her room,without anyone noticing that she was missing.

'A few more hours and I'll meet new people…maybe even…have sex.' Even Raven blushed at the thought,but she imagined what it would feel like.

'Change is good.' She concluded.

**These old chapters really warm up my heart.R&R**


	4. Raven as a Girl

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter4:

Raven as a Girl

Raven showered,trimmed her nails and washed her mouth using half of her toothpaste.She looked herself in the mirror,still naked,and examined her body with curiosity.'What made that boy praise me? She still wondered.Feeling like a boy,she put on her pink cotton panties,pink stockings and a pink bra.She loved the way her favourite color ''fights'' her pale skin.Again she sighted because of the lack of curves on her body.'I look just like a boy…' She thought and sadness touched her,but she shook her head a decided not to think about it.

Black shirt.Black jeans.Black steel-enhanced boots.Black leather jacket.Gloves.She didn't look black.She looked like the Grim Reaper himself.

''Umm…kill the christians?'' She tried the standard line.'Err…Raven?Lay off the crap,mmkay?'

''Right!'' She said to herself and went towards the main room.

The Titans team was gathered infront of the TV.They watched some new teenie-blond-haire-cheerleader-comedy-blockbuster.

''Guys?I'm going out.I don't think I'll be back early.'' Raven said.

''Aha.Yeah.Sure.''

They didn't even look at her.She frowned.

''And I'll screw with some guy who probably has aids and I'll get hooked on heroin.'' She tested their reaction.

''Aha.Yeah.Sure.''

''Fuck you guys.'' Raven opened the main door and flew towards the city.

XXX

The club has prosaicly called ''Soddom'' and it was usually filled with misfits.The neo gothic decorations on the walls and overall dark atmosphere suited Raven quite fine.She sat in the dark corner and watched a bunch of headbangers wave their hair in all directions on the dance floor.She was smoking and drinking a small beer,not wanting to get drunk.She never drank alcohol of any kind so she was a bit worried.She didn't want to finish her first ''public appearence'' by puking on people.Things were going fine but something was wrong.No,not the music,the music was good.A local band was playing songs from almost every metal band known to man(and Satan).It was the fact that 95 of the girls was currently being groped.Yet,she sits alone.Raven noticed that small groups of girls that arrive in the club dissapear in a matter of minutes.Guys were acting like sharks!So…why is she still without a man?It took her awhile to realize that her whole posture is wrong.She was sitting with her legs and arms crossed so it seemed that she was angry.Her emotionless expression didn't help either.

'Strategy change!Hmm…folk tales say that a girl who is single always finds a guy if she starts to dance alone.I should…give it a try!' With fear she went to the floor and stood there for a few embarrasing seconds.Then she started to ''dance''.Raven doesn't dance at all.She never did.And her sense for aesthetics told her that right now she is dancing like a headless chicken.Not that other people were much different.But magick happened.A few guys formed a circle around her and started to give her inviting looks and touch her ''accidentaly''.She was blushing and sweating like a pig,nervous because of her ignorance about human mating rituals.She managed to smile at one of the guys,a strong killing machine.Losing her reason for a moment she leaped into his arms and frenched him.With relief she noticed that his breath was almost as bad as hers,so he wouldn't mind.Other guys sighted and scattered.Raven and her goth danced together for awhile,and she allowed him to touch her.She was gathering courage for the next move.With a shaking voice she asked him ''Wanna do it?''

He nooded and they went outside in the alley.Not a very romantic place.Raven saw a rat which was bigger than some cats.But she wanted this.Starfire said it was ''glorious'' and she couldn't bare the thought that she'll stay untouched for a long,long time.Even so,he won't realize that he is her first.Raven used her fingers to tear her hymen when she was 13.She didn't want to give such a pleasure and a reason to brag to some idiot.No guy will have the chance to say ''I popped Raven!''

They started to kiss and touch eachother and Raven sighted every time his hand would touch het crotch.

''I want to taste your blood…'' The guy whispered in her ear.A common phrase used by goths.

''Yes…I want to taste you too…'' Raven replied and started to kiss and lick his neck.The smell of man was slowly pushing her over the edge.

He reached into his pocket to find a condom when Raven sank her teeth into his vein.

He screamed like a little girl and pushed her away,jelled something at her and started to run.Raven stood silent for a minute,trying to figure out what just happened.

'But…I thought…fuck him.Fuck them.' ''Fuck you all!'' She screamed and went back into the club.She started to drink.

'Fucking posers…why did I come here?They are not like me,I'm not like them…they are just a bunch of metal crazed teenagers.I am real.I was born like this…black is my heart…' She continued to drink hard liquor and after fifteen minutes her thoughts were blurred.But she continued.

Sometime after four the security guys threw her outside and she wandered the city.She went home,but had trouble remembering where home was and what it ment.She puked her guts out several times and was covered with vomit.She was unsure did someone call her name.

Someone was infront of her.It was a man.

''Fuhk u,u cuck suhkin cum slut…I..I am a suprrheero.'' She blabed and tried to punch the guy but instead she fell down on her forehead.

''Ts!Kids these days…'' The man spoke and looked at her with disgust.Raven was lying unconcious on the sidewalk like a experienced drunk.

**Yes I did change some things.R&R**


	5. The Tournament

**Hi!This chapter really exhausted me and I hope that you will like it and review.I like it when people review and I find reviews encouraging and really helpful.So please,be so kind.This is a Blackfire chapter.In response to my good friend gamer7:yes,sometimes loneliness hits us hard and only then we realize that a change is necessary.Even for Raven.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter5:

The Tournament

She was nervous.Her body was shaking a little and she lighted another cigarette.The introduction was already in progress.She watched the monitor infront of her and felt fear stirring inside her.

_''…another action filled day ladys and gentlmen!In one hour time our competitors will battle for your pleasure only!If you still haven't purchased the right to watch our show we advise you to do so!…''_

Yes,she was scared,but her arrogance and her pride forced her to stay,to fight.Blackfire was broke,hungry and without a place to live.She saw her chance in this tournament,all she has to do is capture the flag.And stay alive.The rules were simple:four competitors,only one lives in the end and he is the winner,everything is allowed.

The cameras were placed everywhere so the viewers could see every drop of blood that touches the ground.The prize money would do her good.30 000 surcs was a pretty pile.Once again she checked her equipment.She felt unprepared but because the lack of money all she could buy were twenty small throwing daggers that were neatly placed in her belt and a rusted old pistol with only five bullets.

_''…fighting to stay alive,here are our specially selected warriors…''_

''Fuck.'' She cursed silently.Her first enemy was a gigantic alien armed with a powerful plasma cannon.She pictured it's rays slicing through her body like through butter but she managed to calm herself;the second was a female from the distant parts of the galaxy.She was a feline creature and Blackfire knew her claws were more than just pretty;the last was a lizard like creature.His skin was grey but it seemed that he could change it's color.His scars proved that he was a experienced fighter.

_''…and for the first time since the fall of the starship Itamat – a tamaranian troq!''_

When the light started to shine on her she levitated and her eyes and fists started to glow.She wanted to show her strength to her oponents.

_''Our battlefield this week is the Dark Forest on the planet Imparus.Note that all contestants have a special digital compas on their wrists that shows them where is the location of the flag.The polls are open for your bets!And now…let the bloodshed begin!''_

'Here I go…' Blackfire thought and closed her eyes.The teleporter started to hum and seconds later she found herself on a small opening.The forest was all around her.She ran towards the trees,heart full of fear and lust for blood.

XXX

Minutes have passed in running and hiding but she didn't notice anything suspicious.Using all of her skill in stealth movement she continously changed the way she walks or she would simply fly over the terrain she thought was dangerous.But a moment of carelessnes was enough.He was extremely fast and she barely managed to dodge his attack.The lizard man showed himself.He attacked again but Blackfire jumped high into air and remained there,showering the ground with power bolts.The lizard was a bit surprised by her going into ofensive but he quickly responded to her attack by shooting a flash grenade.The grenade exploded in air and Blackfire screamed and covered her eyes while falling down.She hit the ground with a loud _thump _and remained lying.

''I knew the troq's are weak but thisss wasss too easssy!'' The lizard approached the defeated princess and grabbed her by the collar of her suit.She was still aparently unconcious.

''Ah yesss!The light isss good!The light bringsss me food!'' He opened his jaws which were full of sharp reptile teeth.Blackfire opened her eyes.With a scream she used her eye rays which burned through his throat and cerebellum,and dissapeared a few meters behind him.The heat that her power produced practically cooked his brain.He fell on his knees and Blackfire pushed his now limp hands away.

'Uhhh…if he did it a second earlier I would be sliding down his colon now…' She thought and sighted in relief.She looked around and stood silent for a moment.Nothing could be heard from the forest.The lizard twitched.

'Twitched?Is he still alive?No…he can't be.' Blackfire approached the reptile.His eyes were open and obviously dead.She shrugged her shoulders and made just one step when the lizard jumped up and sank his teeth into her left shoulder.She screamed in primal agony and started tu punch the lizards head with full power.It was soon turned into a bloody pulp as she started to open his skull in order to free herself.It took her full fifteen minutes to pull all the teeth out of her flesh.She moved away from the corpse.

''Nerves…he was dead,but he's no diferent from a common reptile.Their nerve system is so primitive that it will act on it's own even if the brain is dead…I had to know that,stupid me.'' She ripped some fabric from her clothes and wrapped them around the wound,completely neglecting the fact that her breasts were now exposed.The pain that spreaded from her wound was great and she knew that it will probably infect.Luckily she didn't lose much blood because of her skilled treatment.As a warrior you eventualy learn how to tend your injuries.

_''…a surprising outcome of the second fight!The troq defeated the lizard king and she's still eager to kill!We just got a few calls from our trusty viewers who wanted to know how much money would the girl want for a night of private amusement,well sorry to dissapoint you but we don't know,thought we would like to know!A troq that strong would make a excellent lover!But let's return to the fights,it seems that the troq is indeed in trouble…''_

The gigantic alien was too fast for her.His plasma cannon kept her on distance and he was shielded by a force field so her bolts were useless.Despair flooded her heart and the alien started to laugh,she wasn't really good in hiding her emotions.Did the lizards spit contain some kind of poison?She didn't know but her vision started to blur.Her body was getting so,so heavy…

''Blackfire!'' The alien called

''How…did you know my name!'' The girl screamed,trying to cover up her exhaustion.

''You slut!You killed my brother two years ago…but I found you.And I know your secret!'' He laughed with a deep voice and threw the cannon away.

''What is he talking about?I don't even know him…'' She whispered.

The alien roared and ran towards her.She jumped and tried to fly away but he grabbed her leg and slammed her against the ground.She felt her left hand snap like a twig.She cried out in pain.He laughed and picked her up.He was covered in armour so when his fist struck her it immediatly broke her nose,arcade and most of her teeth.She prepared to die.The force field was inpenetrable for power bolts…

'Power…power!' She reached for the pistol and shot all five bullets in his face.His eyes and brain splattered her as he fell down,dead.Blackfire was frozen and she didn't move.She couldn't belive it.Slowly,she started to walk towards the small hill.

The flag.Capture the flag.

She held it high and the camera droids were flying around her,sending the message of her victory through the depths of the cosmos.She was broken,bloody and disfigured.But she was the winner.And she was without power.

XXX

She couldn't remember when and how did she come to the Tower.But she never felt so happy to be in her own bed.So warm and conforting.

**There it is.I hope that you will like it and that you will review.Oh,and don't worry about our dark princess.The battle won't leave any permanent mark on her body ;)**


	6. Aftermath

**Damn.I'm can't update as much as I would want to but I hope that you guys will have understanding.I'm still setting the stage so there isn't any real action in this chapter but I hope that you will like it and review.Respect to HEY and Hectic.Thank you guys.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter6:

Aftermath

The feeling of hangeover was much worse than she expected.She couldn't focus and it was like someone filled her head with sticky slime that made her brain slow and messed with her sight.It seemed that the room was spinning.Barely suppressing nausea she showered (it helped a bit) and cleaned herself.Dressed and ready to face the Titans she slowly walked outside her room.The Tower was suprisingly quiet.There was no one in the living room.Even the TV was turned off.She mumbled something to herself and still not getting anything went for the fridge.There was a note attached to the door.She recognized Cyborgs handwriting.

''_Dear Raven!_

_You were sleeping so we didn't wanna wake you.We kinda figured you don't want to go with us to see the Grand Canyon.Luv ya,see ya!''_

''But I always wanted to see the Canyon.'' She muttered to herself and sighted.Hunger kicked in so she opened the fridge and searched for food that was still eatable.She foung a piece of cheese and some raw steaks.The frying pan was already in her hand and she started to prepare the meat but it seemed her body had a mind of it's own.

'So red and juicy…soft…delicious…mmmmmm…'

''Do I dare to do it?It's been so long since then…'' She reconsidered her rewaken urge and after a minute she sank her teeth into the raw steak.They became a bit longer and sharper,like in predatorial animals.She sat on the couch and turned the TV on.With contempt she watched a series about some teenagers and their trivial lives.A few minutes later she finished her meal and went to the roof.The fresh air cleared up her head and it seemed to her that the booze is finally leaving her system.She stretched and yawned.The power in her started to stir as she slowly levitated.

''Everything I try to do,or change,turns to shit.'' She started to talk as she watched a pair of seagulls fighting over a cadaver on the rocks beneath her.

''I went to far last night…I allowed myself to think that I can find a soulmate among the confused ones.Stupid teens…how could I've been so foolish?They are only children that think they have power,that they understand things beyond this world…and I,I am true.And I am alone.Lonely.So lonely…''

She started to meditate in order to calm herself.A hour passed and when she opened her eyes she knew that there is no way she would give up.

'I need to be more careful.Slow down a bit…but I will go out tonight.To a caffe.And I will have a good time.'

XXX

Blackfire watched her money dissappear like dust in the wind.Her suit was destroyed and she spent a half of the money just to find a scientist who could make her a new one.The materials and the work she payed devoured the rest.She was back where she started.Without money,a place to stay and almost hungry.

She looked around the bar and saw a couple of aliens that looked rich.But they were sorrounded by their servants so thievery was out of the question.

''Shit.'' She whispered in english and tasted bitterness.

'This isn't working out anymore.I remember when I had power,money…and a harem of finest males.Things changed.I didn't…' She poured a glass of powerful alcohol down her throat and walked out into the night.She was cold.Walking down the streets of this ugly city she felt despair rising in her heart.She could easily picture herself lying in the corner of some alley,with veins full of some obscure drug,waiting for death and her rusty scythe.

''Sister.'' She spoke and felt a sting of jealousy

'You got it made.A warm home and a bright future…and me?What about ME,sister!' Blackfire's eyes flashed purple and she pictured herself living her sisters life.Suddenly she felt empty,and defeated.Starfire was stronger.

She was about to open the door of her rented apartment when it hit her.

Earth.

She smiled and started packing.

**Sorry for the shortness but I'm in a hurry and I'm still setting the stage.Oh,there will be no fight between the sisters.I hope you will read and review.**


	7. Notturno

**I had tons of work these last two weeks so I really couldn't update,but I was happy to see such good reviews.I said it a thousand times and I will say it again-I'm in the army (34 days left untill I get off) so justsomefan please have understanding.L'ange-Sans-Ailes,you have a interesting origin;Psychic Werewolf Assassin,you are probably right about BB but I used my fetish for unknown reasons;evilgirl001,thank you!;respect goes to Frostflower,hectic and all the others.Your reviews give me strength to write more and better.The poem that Raven recites is from a famous croatian poet Tin Ujević.Enjoy the chapter and please,read and review!**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter7:

Notturno

The sun began to set when the Titans arrived.She heard their laughter and footsteps long before she saw them.It seemed that their little roadtrip was more than fun.They bursted into the living room like a tidal wave of happiness.Raven didn't even bother to look;she was watching a documentary about ancient mayan religion.Their prime deity,the feathered snake Quetzalcoatl was a god of wisdom and…the screen flickered and the pyramids were replaced with a image of a new nu metal/hip hop/rock/punk crossover band.Their teenaged fans were squeaking from joy while the singer was screaming like a castranty.

''Hey I was watching something!'' Raven tried to protest but nobody payed any attention.Frustrated,she left the room and went for the roof,hoping that meditation will help her pass the time.She sat in the lotus position and her mind cleared.She almost fell into trance when she heard someone cough in a way that says ''I'm here!Look at me!'' It was Starfire,standing insecurely behind her.Raven stood up and turned to her friend.

''Yes,Star?'' She spoke to the alien,knowing that she probably needs something.

''Friend Raven,I am sorry if I have broken your meditation,but I was hoping that we could go to the mall of shopping together…'' She looked at the dark girl with a faint smile.Raven felt a small trace of joy in her heart and had one of those clear moments,when you decide to do something without thinking it through.She noded and within a hour two girls were halfway there.

Starfire in the mall…she was like a child in a chocolate factory and Raven had a hard time following her around.She had to touch everything,see everything…but still,Raven found her friends excitement amusing and even if she didn't want to buy anything she was soon wearing bags of clothes and a bottle of hard liquor hidden inside her jacket.You never know.

Suddenly she felt Starfire pull her sleave.She pointed towards a pet shop.

''No.We already have Beast Boy.And he's one too many.'' She shook her head in dissaprovement.

''Let us at least see the earth creatures…please friend!'' Starfire pleaded and Raven allowed herself to be dragged towards the shop.

''You already have Silky,Star.Why do you need another pet?''

''I thought you might want a pet!''

''No.I don't.Can we go now?''

''But friend Raven!Isn't this kitty just adorable?'' Starfire asked while holding a small furry kitten.The feline meowed in Starfires hands.

''Too adorable.'' Raven simply said and opened her mouth to convince the redheaded girl that her efforts are pointless but was cut off by Star who brought her a puppy.It went on and on and Raven didn't even bother to answer the girls questions.Noticing the first signs of headache she stopped Star(she was holding a tarantula).

''Look Star.I don't like animals and the last thing I need is something shitting all over my 18th century rug,okay?In the name of everything,can we go now?'' She waved her index finger to emphasize her words.

''No!We are not leaving untill I buy you a pet to love,care and cuddle!'' Starfire frowned and Raven felt anger rising inside.

''OK!I'll take…this goldfish!'' She pointed towards the small aquarium.

''Glorious!I shall purchase it for you!'' The alien squealed of joy and gave the merchant his money.

XXX

'Hmmm…this isn't so bad as I thought it would be.The slow movements of this creature are restful.And I don't have to clean after it.And the aquarium blended in real good.' Raven watched the fish swim in his tiny sea.The girl adjusted the temperature of the water to the optimum and was now feeding him.It was kinda fun.She chuckled and after a few minutes the fish had a name:Sammy.

After dinner the witchborn dressed in some of her new clothes and went towards the city.She didn't plan anything wild today,just a cup of tea in her favourite teutonic caffe.It was impossible to enter unless you were invited by it's owner.He was old.And he was a SS officer.After the War he managed to escape to Argentina where he spent all the money and gold he had to switch identitys a few times.Now,as a old man,he lives a peacefull life of a coffee maker.Raven found his place by accident and the second he layed his eyes on her he nooded in aprovement and started to chat with her.She was shocked when he said that her name(Lucy) was fake,and that she is indeed ''_die junge fraulein Raven''. _He sat by her table and confessed that he is not Paul Philipson but Ansar von Feuerkreis.He was a pleasent old man but the things he revealed to her were grim and they captivated her dark imagination.Ansar was there when it all started,and he was there when it all ended.He fought on all mayor fronts but claimed that the only enemy worthy of the Reich were the Russians.Raven never asked him anything about the Jews or other ''untermenschen'' but was sure that he is indeed a racist.

But tonight he just sat beside the bar and seemed to be preocupied by a book.The interior of the cafee was perfect for Raven.Wood,stone and steel were the building blocks of this gothic place.The customers were only ladies and gentelmen,serious and solemn people.It flashed through her mind that she brought Blackfire here once during poetry night.She sat on a comfortable chair and the waiter approached her with elegance.She ordered tea,a strong one.A minute later the massive cup was hot in her hands and she listened a beautiful young woman recite a poem of her own.Raven closed her eyes and enjoyed her soft voice,feeling the loneliness that echoed from every word she spoke.When silence broke her poem,a quiet applause was heard.Music returned and Raven opened her eyes.The waiter came back and brought her a message.She recognized Ansar's handwriting.

_''Fraulein Raven,ich bitte sie um ein lied.Ich habe schon lange ihre stimme nicht gehort.A.F.''_

Raven looked at the bar but he was still reading his book.He reminded her of a sculpture.She got up and went towards the stage.All conversation ended.She took the microphone and looked towards the audience.

''Hello.I would like to recite a poem called ''Notturno''…you probably never heard it before.The english translation,of course,is weak and pityful'' She cleared her throat.

_''Tonight, my forehead gleams_

_And sweat drips in each eye;_

_My thoughts blaze through dreams,_

_Tonight, of beauty I shall die._

''Tin Ujević'' Ansar said to himself.

_The soul´s core is pure passion, deep_

_In the pit of night, a blazing cone._

_Hush, weep in silence. Let us weep_

_And let us die. We´ll die alone.''_

Raven opened her eyes and heard an applause,through the distance…the poem…it is beautiful.

The door slammed open and they looked deep in eachother's eyes.Violet and darkened green.

**Finally.I hope you will like this review and note:I do not promote nacism(my greatgrandfather died in Daachau,my grandfather was a partisan) and Germans are good people.R&R!**


	8. A Lost Sad Forgotten Spirit

**Where to start?I wrote the chapter on the 29th but the site was down.I waited for a day.Then I was unable to upload a document for some reason.I went back to my base and hoped that the site will be ok when I come back.It is,but I'm fucked.On monday I was on watch and I got a cold.And I have asthma.And I'm a chain smoker.The cold went down to my lungs and I ended up in hospital on infusions and x-rays and all those merry things.I'm better now,but I still hurt.Naturally,a marlboro is in my mouth and I don't mind the fact that I prefer ronhill lights,or the fact that I sound like bagpipes.Enough bitching,I hope you,good people,will like this chappy and note that I'm starting to write the next one tonight.R&R!**

All Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter8:

A Lost Sad Forgotten Spirit

A few seconds passed in staring.Raven walked slowly down from the stage,and approached the alien princess,never breaking eye contact.There was only one thought in the witchborn's mind:Blackfire is here to hurt her friend.

Blackfire smiled weakly at the dark girl.She knew it…Earth was a bad idea…Raven will take her down.

''Why are you here,Blackfire?'' Raven spoke with a cold voice.

''I…I came to get a drink.A glass of water,thats all.'' Blackfire already formed a escape plan.

''Thats not what I asked you and you know it.Don't play with me.'' Ravens eyes turned white for a second.

''Listen…I'm not here to cause any trouble,okay?Can't you just leave me alone?''

Raven was about to penetrate the alien's mind and force her to follow her to the Tower but she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions coming from Blackfire.

Sadness.Desperation.Pain.Above all – loneliness.She looked at the girl more carefully.Her eyes were red,hair messy and her clothes,which were usually clean and shiny,were now stained and wrinkled.It seemed that the girl was exhausted and relatively harmless.To see her in such a state made Raven almost feel pity.

''No.I won't leave you alone.Sit with me.And don't try anything foolish.'' She pointed at a chair.Blackfire sat down,never taking her eyes off her possible captor.

''Thanks…I'm a bit tired…'' Blackfire smiled at Raven but her expression was still stone cold.

A few minutes later Raven ordered tea for them both and found out that the girl doesn't even have money.She didn't want to ask anymore questions so she turned to the stage and listened to poems,completely ignoring Blackfire.The princess was more than confused and she tried to start a conversation but failed.With sadness,she realized that even the dark Raven has no feelings for her.Nor hate nor friendly love.Just…nothing.Tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry silently.

'What am I going to do with her…she obviously didn't come to Earth to take revenge.She…she's on the edge.On the very edge…' Raven turned to Blackfire and froze when she saw her crying.

''What are you doing?'' Raven asked with shock.

''W-What does it look like?'' Blackfire spoke while barely containing from a breakdown

''Don't cry.Please don't cry…I…I'm not good at this I don't know what to on let's go outside.'' She practicaly grabbed her and took her outside.Blackfire finally broke and started to cry like a little child.She clinged on to Raven and refused to let go when Raven tried to gently push her away.

''Calm down…please calm down…'' She repeated to the tainted princess and with hesitation she wrapped her arms around her.Blackfire said a few words between the sobs but they were tamaranian so Raven didn't understand them.But she knew that the situation is making her nervous and uncomfortable.She saw Starfire cry many times,but there was something diferent here…Blackfire was proud,arrogant and strong…and now she was defeated.

''What happened to you?'' Raven asked without expecting a answer.She didn't get one,but it seemed that the girl was calming down.Suddenly she pushed Raven away and started to levitate a few inches off the ground.

''It doesn't matter.Like you care.'' She said and whiped her tears away. ''It didn't matter to anyone before and it won't matter now.Goodbye.'' She turned and started to leave but Raven called her name.

''Do you even have a place to spend the night?If you want…you could sleep over at the Tower.No one would even know you're there.''

''No.'' She simply said and left.Raven stood silent and fought with the emotional turmoil within.She was shaken to the very core.

XXX

Blackfire walked the empty streets of Jump City without knowing where was she going or why exactly did she come here.It won't be long before Raven informs her sister of her arrival,and then it's back to exile.

''It's so lonely up there…'' She spoke to herself and looked towards the stars.

'How could I've been so stupid to think my problems would just dissapear if I came to Earth?And why the fuck did I break infront of my enemy…even more,why did I seek comfort from her?Well…she did take me to the same bar when I first arrived.She maybe even thought that I was her friend.But I'm not.My sisters friends are my enemys.Even if they hold me in their arms and smell so nice…like earth lilys after the rain…wait,what was that?Damn.It's been a while since I was with someone.My hormones must be out of control.Thats probably why I cried…'

''Hey you!'' A car pulled over and a young man waved to her.

''What?'' She asked.

''Wanna have some fun?'' The man was direct.Blackfire noticed that the car was brand new and looked really expensive.She smiled.

''Sure,why not?'' She sat in the car and a minute after it was obvious what he wanted.They drove around the city for a while and he already started to touch her.And it felt good.He took her to his house.It was gigantic and well decorated.He was obviously filthy rich.

They started undressing the moment the door closed behind them.He threw her on the bed and started playing with her breasts.While he sucked and licked he also kept his hands buisy on her body.Soon she was naked and slightly twitching under his skilled fingers.He parted her moisted pussy and pushed his finger inside.She moaned with pleasure and he smiled as he went lower with his mouth,across her navel down to the little button that was sticking out seductivly.He played with it and Blackfire felt like she was going to come but he suddenly stopped and gave her a look.She smiled and started to explore his strong body.She kissed her way down to the thing she desired.He was big and she enjoyed the felacio.Her tongue flickered across the head of his cock and she could feel it becoming harder in her hand.He came fast and heavy,and his cum was flowing down her face in streams.She smiled at him and licked her lips.He smiled back and pulled her close.His plunged his still stiff cock into her.The familiar feeling filled her insides and she screamed in ecstasy.He pressed his finger against her anus and she came with a animalistic growl and went limp in his arms.He collapsed on her and they remained to lie like that for some time.When he got off her and went to take a shower she opened her eyes.

She was empty.The sex was great but everytime she would close her eyes she would see and feel those few minutes she spent in Ravens arms.Ihe image just wouldn't go away.

''Want some?'' Steve(that was his name) asked her while holding a small package with something that resembled a white powder.

''No thanks I'll pass this time'' She figured it was a drug.He placed the powder on a small pocket mirror,divided it into two lines and pulled out a straw from somewhere.Blackfire watched him without interest.

The lines were gone in a second and he was about to stand up when he spasmed and started to choke and twitche on the floor.When she realised what has happened,he was dead.And she panicked.She quickly dressed and ignored the cum that was still dripping from her pussy.She went out to the balcony and flew towards the only place she could go.

**I'm ending it here.Hope you liked it and that you will review.Next chapter will be much more about the two girls.Acid Heart!Thanks for the review.I can write because they let me go home every week or two,and I'm just a conscript not a pro.What exactly happened to your brother?I didn't understand.Pozdrav!**

_**''There is nothing to worry about…you are now in the hands of the Croatian Army!''**_


	9. Lost Spirits and Lycanthropic Girls

**A chapter as promised.Thank you for your reviews!Acid heart – I can relate.Many of my friends lost someone in the Fatherland War.And war is hell,even more if it's lead by rich bastards who only want natural wealth.Gamer7 – you made me laugh!Thanks for the compliment lol Psychic Werewolf Assassin – Yes,especially if you had some kind of a contact the minute before. L'ange-Sans-Ailes – Thank you!I hope all of you will like this chapter and that you will leave your respected reviews.I'm not sure how I stand with writing emotional scenes.No sex in this chap,but don't worry…**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter9:

Lost Spirits and Lycanthropic Girls

It was the middle of the night when Raven heard a tapping noise coming from her window.She opened her eyes and saw Blackfire levitating outside.She quickly got out of bed and opened the window.The alien girl flew inside and fell to her knees,obviously tired.She looked at Raven and started talking about drugs,seks and death but it didn't make any sense so Raven hushed her and made her tell her story in order.When she finished Raven stood silent for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders.

''It wasn't your fault.He was a junkie.'' She simply said and helped her up.

''You…you won't report me?'' The girl asked nervously.

''Of course not.''

''Uhhh…thanks.Um…can I use your bathroom?I desperatly need to shower…I'm still full of cum and I probably stink like a glorg.'' Blackfire asked while pointing at her stained shirt.

''Sure.Just let me find some clothes for you…'' Raven rambled through her closet with a strange feeling of excitement.She found her a large short sleeved shirt and underware.Nothing else seemed to be Blackfires size.But the girl was content and a minute after you could hear water running and soft humming with few words.Raven recognized them as tamaranian and was suprised with the fact that Blackfire can sing.The song was warm and strangly comforting…Raven closed her eyes and her thoughts quickly wrapped around Blackfire.The image of the girl,water and soap running down her slim and strong body,hands caressing elegant curves…

'Something so beautiful…in my room…I should take a peak…No,no,no!What am I thinking?She's a girl…' She opened her eyes and blushed _'but she's naked under the shower' _Lust said within her soul.It took her all her discipline to restrain her emotions(the miliard of voices that echoed within) and behave like a proper girl.

''Ahhh…it's so nice to be clean!'' Blackfire was suddenly standing infront of the witchborn.The poor girl didn't even notice that the water wasn't running anymore.

''What should I do with these?'' Blackfire said while holding her dirty clothes.

''Just give them to me I'll put it in the washing machine.Stay put.'' Raven went out and levitated through the hallway like a ghost,hoping that all were asleep.She felt the soft thin fabric of Blackfire's clothes in her fingers and she wondered what was it made of.All the metal parts were now soft like rubber.She'll ask her later.

Blackfire looked around the room,and feeling like a little child,holded her hands behind her back.Raven's room was pretty big,and dark.There were books everywhere.The shelves were filled with strange artefacts,a large number of various cold weapons was hanging from the wall.She also noticed a few small statues.One of them was pretty,it was a man dressed in raindeer skin,with a bow in his hand.The only things ordinary in the room were the stereo system and a water creature.Blackfire yawned and sat on Ravens bed.It was still warm…she lied down for a bit,the long day finnaly catching her in a hug.She closed her eyes.

Raven returned and saw the alien princess lying on her bed.Her long black,shiny hair was proned on the sheets,and her bare legs were hanging from the edge,her feet barely touching the carpet.Raven blushed and called her name.

''Oh sorry I didn't mean to be rude.'' Blackfire stood up and smiled.

''I know your tired.You are welcome to use my bed.I'll sleep on the floor.'' Raven smiled back.

''Hell no!I'm sleeping on the floor.I'm a guest,remember?''

''Thats why I'll sleep on the floor and you in the bed.This is not debateble.''

''If you wish to sleep on the floor than I will not sleep at all.'' Blackfire said and crossed her arms.

''OK.What if we both sleep in the bed?'' Raven asked while her heart raced.

''Great idea.'' Blackfire said simply and smiled.

Two girls felt a bit awkward while sleeping next to eachother,but soon they got used to the feeling of warmth that comes from having someone beside you.

''Why arent you wearing a bra?'' Raven suddenly asked.

''Well…it was too small…'' The girl blushed.

''Rubbing it in huh?'' Raven pointed at her small breasts.They both laughed and looked eachother in the eyes.

''Well…good night.''

''Good night,Raven.And…thank you…'' Blackfire spoke with gratitude and the minute she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

''Your welcome…'' Raven muttered to herself and let herself go.Blackfires silent snoring filled her dreams with pleasent feelings.

XXX

It was almost dawn when Raven woke.Blackfire was twitching and whimpering silently.She obviously had a nightmare.Her arms were wrapped around her as she seeked protection from the demons of her dreams.Raven shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open,and she looked around,confused.

''Where am I!'' She asked with fear.

''You are with me…you don't have to be scared anymore.'' Raven spoke and hugged the alien.

''Raven…'' Blackfire returned the hug and whispered in her protectors ear ''I dreamed I was captured again…and thrown into the Daturian Pits…where there is no death…only slow dying.My sister,my parents and all the Universe were laughing at me…I tried to escape but couldn't…'' She sobbed.

''An illusion.Nothing more.You are safe.'' Raven comforted her while stroking her hair.

''I…I was always alone,Raven…when I was born,they wanted to kill me…'' She cried and Raven felt anger rising in her.Who could dare to kill something so pretty,and vunerable?

''I will listen…if you want to talk.'' Raven simply said and gave Blackfire a meaningful look.The girl just nooded.

''When I was born they wanted to kill me,my parents.I was born defective.My black hair,eyes…it's nothing more than a mutation.Because of it I can't harvest the sunlight…which means I cant fly or shoot bolts.And it ment I was a shame upon the royal family and Tamaran itself.I was never showed in public…I had no friends or teachers.Only one man stood with me,and protected me.I owe him my life and everything I know.The Grand Priest.He was old,very old…and extremly powerful and had great influence.No one,not even my parents,the rulers,dared to confront him.When I was little he could barely walk,but that didn't stop him.Some say he could even see the future…he took me under his wing and tought me arts,history and the skills of a ruler.He ordered the commander of his personal guard to teach me the arts of war.He knew I'll need them.Since I was unable to fly he did the unthinkable.He payed a fortune to a lower race who were technologicaly more advanced to make something that would compensate my defect.They made the suit I wear.It connects with my body and takes the energy of the sun,drastically reconfigures it and sends it back to my cells so they can use it.I have to sunbathe every morning to compensate the energy loss during the night.Normal Tamaranians don't have to do that.Their bodies use even the weakest light to create power.I need strong light,with alot of UV radiation.And I drain easily.But with the suit,and my training I was soon a better fighter than many healthy Tamaranians.It made them even more angry.When my sister was born all Tamaran celebrated.When I was born they declared a week of sorrow.The Priest told me that,I was one year old when that happened…when he died of old age I was 13.I cried at his funeral and didn't mind the hateful looks full of disgust.Immediatly after the palace guards tried to execute me.I killed them all.Since then I traveled the cold space and lived like a rat.I forgot to mention,Starfire always teased me because of my condition.I hated her!There is no law that prohibited my ascension to the throne,and yet,she was chosen to rule.I sweared to destroy her…now,I see that nothing can be done…'' Blackfire smiled with bitterness and Raven hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

''I know how you feel.I understand you,and everything you did.'' She spoke and Blackfire looked at her with gratitude and a trace of something more…

Dawn was about to break,and the girls decided to say goodbye to the night.Even if it meant that masks fill fall…

**Ending it here.Hope you liked it and that you will review.Don't expect the next chapter within this week.Patience please!I'm over with the army within 15 days**


	10. Bonding

**Thank you for your patience.I'm done with the army,but alot of things happened to me in these two weeks so I didn't have a chance to update.Thank you for your reviews,they mean alot to me.After this chapter we get romantic…and sexual.Enjoy and R&R**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter10:

Bonding

The girls were lying on their backs and they just talked…it was so nice…to have someone to talk to without being judged.Raven was suprised with Blackfire's vast knowledge.She was interested in literature,music and storytelling.They exchanged fairy tales and poems and when the sun's rays finally reached Raven's room Blackfire stood up and smiled at the dark girl.

''I should go now…'' She said sadly.

''Wait.I'll get your clothes.'' Raven went slowly outside and within a minute she returned with now clean clothes.

''I need to go to the rooftop,to collect sunlight.'' Blackfire said and Raven just took her hand and wrapped them in black shadows.They reappeared on the roof,and Blackfire walked to the edge of the Tower.She took the shirt off and exposed her breasts.Raven tried to look away but just couldn't force herself to stop looking at the perfectly firm proof of Blackfires feminity.She was aware that Raven was watching her but she didn't feel a bit embarased.The sun bathed her in light and she felt the familiar tingeling in her skin.A few minutes later she dressed and pressed the small button concealed in her wrist bands.The suit tightened and metal became hard.She turned and smiled at Raven.

''Well…see you.'' She spoke silently.

''Wait!I have something for you.'' She melted through the floor.

Blackfire started to levitate as her body gathered power.Seconds later Raven returned.

''Here.Take this.It's my spare communicator.You can call me anytime…if you want.'' Raven blushed a little.

''Thanks.I will.Promised.'' She flew towards the city and did a loop,just for Ravens pleasure.Raven waved but knew that she can't see her.She smiled and realized that she was still half naked.She returned to her room and dressed.

Ten minutes later she was already drinking her usual cup of tea as nothing special happened last night.Absently,she said ''good morning'' to the Titans who came one by one into the main room.She didn't really notice anything that was happening around her.Only Blackfire was present in her mind.She remembered Blackfire's sweet smell and the warmth that came from her body that was so close to her's.Yet,she was afraid to touch her…she blushed and went towards her room.She felt good.Real good!She was happy,and the emotion felt strange and awkward to her.'I was alone for too long…' She thought and suddenly Beast Boy was infront of her.

''Hey Raven!Do you have something to do?'' He asked and grinned.

''No.Nothing special.Why?'' She asked with suspicion.

''Well…I was thinking we could go to your room and…you know…'' He pointed at her feet.She immediately felt her good mood dissapear.

''No.I do it only because I need to and we did it a few days ago.Your hormones are still in normal state.'' She said and passed by him.

''Wait!'' He grabbed her upper arm.

''Don't touch me!'' She screamed and slammed him against the wall with her power.

''Don't touch me…'' She repeated coldly and dissapeared in the shadows.

''Bitch.'' He muttered and went towards his room for another jerking session.But he met Starfire.

''Hey Star!Wanna come to my room.I got something cool to show you…'' He said with lust.

''Sure friend!'' The naive alien smiled and followed the metamorph.Meanwhile Raven started to meditate and secretly hope that Blackfire would call her soon.

XXX

It was so easy.She just walked through the bad streets and a car pulled over.A couple of college guys offered her money for her services.She played along and when they drove to a quiet and lonely place,commonly used for such things,they were all horny and told her to do a striptease for them.She smiled and punched their ''leader'' in the nuts.He fell down and before the others had time to react she attacked them and in seconds they were all on the ground,unconcious.

''Men!'' She laughed and simply robbed them.They remained lying in the dirt.She returned to the city,bought herself a cup of coffee and a newspaper.When she first came to Earth she took some time to learn how to read their symbols,which proved to be a good decision.It took her the rest of the afternoon to check all the apartments she marked in the newspaper ads.Luckily,she found a nice pad.The furniture was ok and it was in a good neighbourhood(not that it meant anything to her).She payed her first rent immediatly and now she was thinking what does she need.She still had almost a thousand dollars in her pocket.Clothing would be nice…and she knew who to take with her.She took her communicator and after a few seconds she managed to call Raven.

She was meditating when she heard the vibration and the ''Titan melody'' coming from her drawer.She got excited and fell on her butt before she practically ran to her desk.

''Hello?'' She spoke in the com

''…motherfucking zlorgy gadget…''

''Huh?Blackfire?Can you hear me?'' Raven asked with anticipation.

''Raven?I hear you!I found a place to live!'' She said and laughed.

''Thats great!'' The dark girl smiled.

''So…would you like to come to my place?'' Blackfire asked and bit her lip.Was she too direct?

''I would like that.Tell me where's your place.'' Raven smiled.

It took her five minutes until she got the idea.Blackfire didn't even know the name of the street.With hurry she changed into her black metal self and rushed to the main room to find Cyborg.Since Blackfire told her she needed clothes she figured they'll need transport.

''Cyborg?Mind if I take the car?'' She asked her teammate.

''Sure.Just be careful with her.'' He smiled and gave her the keys.

''Wow whats with the clothes?'' He asked her while looking at her with suprise. ''You going on a rock concert or somethin'?''

''No.Just to meet a friend.'' She smiled and waved goodbye as she melted through the floor.

''Well…he's one lucky friend…'' He said to himself and thought that his ''little sister'' has a boyfriend.

Raven drove through the citys streets with skill and it didn't take long until she came to the designated meeting point.She locked the car and looked around.A small figure waved at her.She waved back and they walked towards one another.For a moment they stood silent and looked at eachother.Then they started to laugh and they hugged.

''I prayed to the Gods you don't get lost.'' Blackfire said.

''Gods have nothing to do with me getting lost.And I always leave a trail of bread crums.'' Raven winked at her friend.Blackfire remembered the fairy tale and giggled.

''Just follow me you poet.'' Blackfire grabbed her hand and started to walk.They looked like sisters of damnation,both black and powerful.

''What are you carrying?'' Blackfire asked while pointing at a bag Raven was holding.

''I come baring gifts.'' She mysteriously said.

''What is it?'' Blackfire asked with curiosity.

''Patience.You'll see.'' Raven felt Blackfires insides stir with anticipation.She obviously liked suprises just like her sister.

The pad was really nice and Raven was soon feeling very comfortable,much to Blackfires pleasure.Raven smiled and opened her bag.First,she gave her the whiskey she bought,then she gave her the real present.

''What is it?'' Blackfire asked while holding a wooden box.It had few symbols engraved on its surface.

''Open it.'' Raven said ''But be careful''

Blackfire opened the box and her eyes went wide.She opened her mouth but no words came out.

''The wood origins from the ancient forests of Norway…from a tree where the Vikings used to hang human sacrifices for Odin.The handle is made out of Azhi Dahakas bone,and the blade itself was made in Azerath,my home world.The sword has a name too…Godsplitter.Be careful with it.If you cut yourself with it you will die instantly.It's a powerful artefact.It is said that you can kill God with it,thus the name.'' Raven spoke to the alien girl.

''Raven…you are giving this to me?It's too valuable!'' She looked at the witchborn.

''It is a present.And you have to accept it.It belongs to you now.'' Raven smiled.Blackfire carefuly examined the blade.It was five centimeters wide and only thirty long.Many symbols were engraved on the surface and it seemed it was sharp as hell.

''Thank you.'' Blackfire spoke and hugged the witchborn tightly,with a few tears in her eyes.''No one has ever gave me such a gift…'' Raven blushed and wrapped her arms around the princess.

''You are so warm…Raven.I feel your heart beating…'' Blackfire spoke and broke contact.

''Uh…yes.So are you.Should we go to the mall?'' Raven asked while feeling her heart race.

''Sure.Let's go'' Blackfire smiled and took Ravens hand.

XXX

A police inspector was ready to wrap up the case.It was obvious the guy was dead and the cocaine they found was the thing that killed him.But no,the feds had to mess things up and now he watched two cocky guys in suits as they examined the dead guy as it was not obvious what happened.He lit a cigarrette and cursed.

''Mr.Brown?'' The younger man spoke to his superior.

''What?'' He asked.

''I found a black hair on the sheets.She was here.'' He spoke silently.

''Check it withUV light.'' Mr.Brown said.

''I did.It's Tamaranian.'' The young man smiled and the older man nooded in approvement.

''Looks like we're gonna get promoted.Call the HQ and tell them she's here.We have alot of work to do.'' Mr.Brown ordered and his companion rushed to the car.

''Well well…looks like we're finally making progress…'' He said and blessed this opportunity.

**Ending it here.Please R&R and once again thank you for your patience.**


	11. Body Language

**I should explain why I update irregular.I got a job cuz it's summer and I live alone with my mother…let's just say that Croatia isn't the land of plenty.The job is killing me.It's a fact.Yes,I shouldn't bitch but I can't help myself.I always try to do my best and I always fail miserably.The only thing that holds me is my irrational faith in God and my own triumph…much has changed in my life in the last couple of weeks and I feel my insides become tense,like a bow string before you fire an arrow.The problem is that I have no arrow.I did find a purpose to my life but I can't fulfill my dreams on my own…did you ever wish for something,and then when you finally get it,you become disappointed and you realize that the very thing you wanted so badly is destroying you?I hope not.Uhhh…my writing,music,anime and reading are my only refugee.If I manage,I will write a new personal profile.OK.The chapter.It's a long one with a lime.The limes will become hotter with time,when our girls get to know eachother even better.Enjoy,R&R and say a little prayer for me,to who ever do you pray.Respect.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter11:

Body Language

Their private meeting room was very luxurious,the furniture was made from the finest wood,the sofas were covered with real leather and the paintings on the walls suggested a long tradition.Three men were sitting and smoking the finest cigars in silence.The man who controlled all the intelligence services was the first to speak.

''I'll summarise the last seventy years for you since you're new here.'' He spoke with a deep voice to the very young man sitting next to him.

''Since the end of Second World War we continously developed more and more weapons,as you know.'' The younger man nooded.He was the Minister of Defence after all.''The Germans were the first nation that tried to create a 'Ubermensch' as they called them,and they mainly focused on purifying their own genetic heritage.That proved to be their mistake,even if they did make some progress but that isn't the subject right now.We on the other hand focused on technology and as you see,we have the strongest military in the world.But that is not enough.I belive that Mr.President has introduced you to our world domination project?'' The Defence Minister again nooded.''Well,to do that we always tried to be one step ahead of the others.But recently many nations started to modernise their military and,well,they will soon gain the upper hand.We realised that this will eventually happen back in the fiftys.But them we got a unexpected oportunity.Roswell.'' He looked at the young Minister who looked a bit shocked.

''What?Little green men?Only a idiot would belive that those big headed freaks could actually exist and…'' The older man hushed him.

''Of course not those were puppets.I'm talking about Tamaranians.You see,a small vessil crash landed and it was our first encounter with a alien race.We tried to capture them but those two girls managed to kill almost 200 men and destroy a whole armored division.Later when we examined their ship we found out that they weren't even warriors…we dissected their bodys,did thousands of tests but we couldn't figure out how they fly or shoot bolts.We needed a live specimen.When Starfire arrived to Earth we saw our chance.Unfortunately,we also got a warning from Tamaran.If we try anything with her our planet will be erased,and trust me boy,they can do it if they want to.Luckily,they didn't know of the Roswell incident…anyway,their care about their own.But!Starfire has a sister and we have reasons to belive she's on Earth.In Jump City to be more precise.And she was banished from Tamaran and they don't want to have anything to do with her.Which leaves her with us.We will capture her.'' He stopped talking and looked at the young man.

''I pressume we are trying to make a super soldier,right?'' The Minister said.

''Yes.Thousands of them actually.With that kind of supremacy we will crush anyone who might object our domination plan.Not to mention the possibility of space colonisation.'' The President spoke for the first time.''Your job is to trace her and catch her by all means necesary, and you will find further details in this file.'' The president gave him a whole bunch of papers and told him to leave.He obeyed.

''He will have my full support Mr.President.The P.N.D. is going to help him.'' The old man said and walked out of the office,knowing that all has been said.The President watched him leave with a miscellaneous grin.He was sooo close…

XXX

The girls barged through the door like a mob of angry peasants and sighted with relief when they dropped the bags on the floor.They just did some serious shopping.

''Wanna bier?'' Blackfire asked while cracking a can.

''No thanks.I dislike the stuff.But I could go for some whiskey…'' She said with a naughty smile.

''Oh no no,that'll have to wait untill tonight.We must eat first.'' Blackfire said and pointed at a bag with groceries.

''I can't cook.'' Raven bluntly said.

''But I can.And by the Gods,I will teach you the fine art.'' She emphesized every word like it was a royal decreet and Raven couldn't but laugh.

Seconds later Blackfire was slicing meat and vegetables like mad and she babbeled about how great she is in cooking.

''Blackfire?'' Raven asked with a smile.

''What?Pay attention don't interrupt me.'' She waved through the air with a big kitchen knife.

''Do you know whats the name of this thing?'' Raven asked.

''It's a vegetable.'' Blackfire said while casting a quick look at it.

''Yes.It's a white onion.And you just added five of them to your mixture.Do you even know that most of the Universe doesn't like tamaranian cooking?'' She teased.

''Now look here…you said you don't know how to cook and therefore you cannot critisise my ouch!'' Blackfire dropped the knife and grabbed her hand.A small cut was visible on her index finger and a trickle of blood began to flow down her palm.

''How did I manage to do that?Hand me some tissue to…'' She didn't get to finish.Raven gently but firmly grabbed her hand and licked the blood from her palm and proceeded to her finger.A small whimper escaped Blackfires mouth when Raven started to suck her finger.She felt her tongue circle and poke the small wound and it hurt a bit,but it seemed and felt so erotic to her that she didn't protest.When Raven finished and licked her lips passionately she also touched the wound with her finger and it healed instantly.Then she blushed and started to look at the ground.

''I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that but I'm a half demon and I can't resist the blood…'' She wanted to continue apologising but Blackfire wrapped her arms around her and Raven raised her head.Blackfires eyes were warm…with one hand on back of Ravens head she leaned in and kissed her.It was a simple kiss,like one you give to your family members,but it lasted longer and the thought behind it sent shivers down Ravens spine.When their lips parted they remained to look at each other,their faces only inches away.Raven felt her emotions explode in a caleidoscope of colors and lust.Lust for her former enemy,a alien princess,a girl.She felt strange…and wonderful.She felt Blackfires soul ''breathe out'' and she realized how much courage she had to gather to kiss her.Raven was flattered.

Blackfire didn't think about it.She just did it.She kissed Raven.Even if it meant that their friendship would end,she had to do it…it was her first kiss.Her first real kiss,with emotions that weren't only lust…with longing…with,she dared to say,love.

''You kissed me.'' Raven said with a empty voice,still analysing the event in her mind.

''Yes.I did.I…I had to.I wanted to.You…you are beautiful,Raven.'' Blackfire said the last words in a mear whisper.

''Beautiful?I wouldn't say so…but thank you.Thank you for kissing me.'' Raven managed to say.The only thing she wanted to do was to cry and shout and throw herself in Blackfires arms and let herself be kissed,touched…stripped.She started to shake and her breathing was heavy.

''You are.Raven…I will say it because I must say it.If you want,you can leave or arrest me afterwards but I must say this…you bring me peace and comfort,you made me feel loved last night and I can't help it and I must say this!I love you!We met a few days ago and I know it's crazy but I know what I feel.I love you.I love you,Raven…'' Blackfire barely managed to stay calmed.Her heart was beating fast and she felt tiny,like she was trialed and the verdict was about to be spoken.

''Blackfire…I…'' Raven's voice snapped and she threw herself on the girl and she hugged her tightly with tears in her eyes.She couldn't say it.She started to cry.She was so weak when it mattered…she let the walls crumble and she merged with Blackfires soul.Blackfire felt Raven's emotions as they were her own. loved her.

It was all she had to know.

''Shhh…you don't have to cry…I know it,I understand if you can't say it…'' Blackfire whispered in Ravens ear.

''I'm sorry…'' Raven managed to say.

''Don't be.'' Blackfire held her tightly.She felt Ravens body against her own…so warm and comforting.They kissed again,and Blackfire didn't know if Raven wanted a deep kiss,she was suddenly very shy,but Raven's tongue opened her lips and entered her mouth.It was warm and slippery and Blackfire opened her mouth a bit further and replied to the kiss.They played with their tongues like they were old lovers,without holding back…in a moment of inspiration Blackfire placed her leg between Ravens and Raven pressed against it.She started to make small pelvic thrusts back and forth and Blackfire felt heat radiate from her female center.She started to explore Raven with her hands.Restless,she pulled her jacket off and started to feel her hips,ass,moved across her back and started to ruffle her hair.It was like silk in her hands,so gentle and it smelled so nice…Raven started to nibble Blackfires neck and the girl moaned softly.With lust she started to lick her ear which made her shiver in her arms.Their bodys were pressed against eachother and Raven felt Blackfires tits rub against her own.She was already soaking wet and she felt the need to taste Blackfire,to feel her naked body,to pleasure her and kiss her naked skin…

''Blackfire…I want to have sex with you…'' She whispered in her ear.The girl just kissed her and picked her up,carried her to the bed and threw her on it.She landed softly and looked at Blackfire;the girl was smiling.

''Watch me,Raven…this belongs to you now…''

She started to undress,and Raven watched her with lust and admiration.The metal parts of her clothing were the first to go.Her legs were long,slim and strong.Her hands were elegant,with long artistic fingers,but she kept her nails short.The shirt was gone too,and Raven felt the urge to grab her perfect breasts…Blackfire knew this and she teased her lover;she made small circels around her nippels and watched them become stiff.Raven began to touch herself,still dressed,and it made Blackfire giggle.She knew how pretty she was.

One piece after another and Blackfire was completely naked.She was slim,but not in the anorexic way.Her stomach was hard and you could see her strong muscles,her developed hips pointed out her feminity,but Raven was mesmerised with Blackfires most secret part.The hair on her vagina was scarce and her clitoris was shamelessyl showing.Raven raised her hand and used her power on Blackfire.The girl gently landed on top of Raven and they started to kiss.Blackfire didn't waste any time and her hand found it's way under Ravens shirt.She played with Raven's nipples and they became hard under her fingertips.Raven moaned softly and replied by using her fingers on Blackfires velvet vagina.She rubbed her clitoris with her thumb and her indeks finger found his way into Blackfire.Raven felt her finger being squeezed and Blackfire moaned from the sensation.She continously rubbed her clitoris and she began to suck Blackfires tits.Like a butterfly she the one,than the other…Blackfire started to impale herself on Ravens finger,and the girl pushed the second finger inside,much to Blackfires loud approval.

Soon,Raven was also stripped and she eagerly awaited Blackfires attention.She was a bit smaller than Blackfire and her tummy wasn't as hard as the warrior girls,but Blackfires hands didn't seem to mind.She started to kiss and lick Ravens tits and gradually she went further down,across her navel,and then,finally,Blackfires mouth closed around Ravens feminity.The girl's eyes fluttered open and her whole body tensed when she felt Blackfires tongue enter her.She licked her with desire and Raven rubbed her cunt all over her face.With one finger in Raven's cunt and her mouth on her small clitoris,Blackfire dared to slowly push one finger in Raven's ass.The girl didn't object,and within minutes of licking,sucking and proding,Raven came with a loud scream.Blackfire felt her shake and go limp.She licked her fingers and tasted Raven,while positioning herself over her.Raven opened her eyes and saw Blackfires wet cunt inches from her face.She pulled her closer and started to lick her.The taste and the smell made her even more aroused and she started to squeeze the girls butt cheeks and gently touch her anus.She noticed that it twitched everytime her tongue touched Blackfires clit.

Blackfires soft pussy had a stronger,but somewhat more feminine smell and taste than her own.And while Blackfire had neatly trimmed pubic hair Raven never got any.She was smoothe as silk and Blackfire obviously liked it that way.

Soon enough both girls felt the tidal wave rise in them and they stopped using their mouth and they started to penetrate eachother with their fingers.A second before she came,Blackfire felt Raven's finger enter her anus,and it hurt a bit,but it just made her orgasm stronger.They came together,and when they relaxed they remained to lie in the same position,enjoying the enchanting smell of eachother.They were tired,sticky with love juice,and above all they were happy and in love.

It was all that mattered.

**Ending it here.Please R&R!**


	12. Genus Obscurum

**Hello!My job is making me very tired at the end of the day so I find it hard to stay awake and write.That's why updates are irregular.Please R&R and stay patient.Don't forget that your reviews are my writing fuel and I greatly appreciate all the opinions you,good people,express.Respect.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter12:

Genus Obscurum

They both jumped in suprise when they smelled something burning and Raven laughed while watching Blackfire throw the burning food in the sink while cursing on tamaranian.It took them awhile to shower and dress.Finally Raven decided to order pizza,and they sat by the table in comfortable silence while casting glances at each other.It was probably the best meal they ever had.

In the evening the whiskey bottle was opened and the girls began to talk again.Various subjects were mentioned but when Blackfire started to ask questions about Ravens past the girl became silent.She shifted in her chair.

''You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…'' Blackfire said with a trace of guilt.She didn't mean to hurt her.

''It's okay…I just don't think about my past often.But you have the right to know.'' Raven sighted.

''My father is a demon.A evil,bloodthirsty demon…and his name is Trigon.He raped my mother,who was a priest on my home world Azerath.Azerath is a place between dimensions,something like a neutral ground between Heaven and Hell…I was born there…my mother died when I was little and I was brought up in a temple.The priests learned me how to meditate and control my powers that began to wake.I spent a couple of years on Azerath,while the priests tried to restrain the evil inside me.But Azerath was attacked.My fathers legions turned it into burning ruins…they killed everyone.I was imprisoned,and only then I realized that the storys the priests told me weren't exaggerated.I don't know how long I was in the dungeons…or where was I.I remember worms,rats and rotting flesh.I wasn't alone there,in the dark…sometimes I could feel…things,shaping around me.But I couldn't move or speak.My captors seemed to forget me.I didn't have any food or water.The only thing I ate were rats that tried to eat my face while I was pretending to be asleep.The chains around my wrists rended my flesh and were clenching my bare bones,my clothes were rags and my hair started to fall off.I was covered in rats and my own feces,half mad when something from somewhere came and dragged me through endless catacombs.When I saw the demon that was carrying me I wished I could scream.He looked like he was made from various animals,and all of them were diseased.He dragged me into a large chamber and just left me there…soon after a few small things that looked like decaying corpses of very old women stripped me and splashed water on me.I was disgusted by the way my body looked like.My ribs were showing and I was just skin and bones.One of my ''attendans'' applied some kind of mixture on my wrists and they healed instantly.Then I was left alone for some time…I tried to find the exit but there was none.The doors were made from massive wood and they were obviously protected with some kind of magic.I think I was in there for a few hours.When my captors came back they threw me in chains and forced me to walk.I…I thought they were going to execute me.But when I saw the arena I wished they had.Then I realized…I was in Hell.Tears filled my eyes .The demons…their power and hate overwhelmed me.All Hell was here…and they were watching me like some kind of rare animal…I saw my father…but then,I saw Him.He was siting on His throne,and He was gigantic.The arena,that seemed to be endless,looked to small for Him.His horns were black,like they were darkness itself,and His eyes glowed in blood red.His body was covered in thich black fur,His claws were made of gold.The medalion around his neck seemed to be made of silver,and on it's surface His name was engraved.His real name,which I dare not to speak.He looked at me,and He smiled.I fell to my knees and started to cry.I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't.He stood up,and the skies and the ground trembled in fear.He raised His arm and spoke.I tried to cover my ears.

**Behold!The daughter of my servant Trigon!Behold my bride!The Genus Obscurum!Awake and bring destruction!**

I screamed and felt the demon inside me take control…after that,only darkness.I don't know what happened,but when I regained conciousness I was alone.There was nothing but me and the desert.And I walked…I walked for ages.Or seconds.There was no sun.Only red light that seemed to come from everything.

I think I fainted.

When I opened my eyes I was in a cave,and I was too weak to move.I saw the most beautiful woman.She raised my head and gave me water to drink.I almost choaked.''

''Hey I thought I was your number one choice!'' Blackfire faked anger to brighten Raven a bit.She chuckled.

''Of course you are.This was different.She took care of me and soon I was back on my feet.I asked her many questions but she remained silent.She…she was blind,I think.She always wore a blindfold and I never saw her eyes or heared her speak.She was tall and slim,with long red hair.Her clothes were mostly made of leather and they revealed more than they should.Well,I thought they did but I was only six then what did I know…Slowly,she began to teach me spells and chants,all the secrets of the black arts and all sorts of fighting skills.She used various weapons but she tought me to use only one.Katars.I am as good as she is.I always knew what she wanted me to do,and only later did I learn that her name is Lilith.I completly understood her…through my empathy.Every night she would sleep with me and her hands would caress my body.At first I was scared but later on I realized that was the only way she could show her love towards me.You see,Lilith was the first female God created…and she was too strong for Adam.She refused to submit to him,and she abandoned the garden of Eden.She had children but they were all killed.That's all I know about her past.One day,after we killed and ate a Kwizalk (the thing is very large and dangerous,and looks like a chicken without feathers) she pointed at the horizon.I knew I had to go.And I did.I turned only once and saw that she was crying.Her blindfold was red.She was crying blood.I was eight then…I spent much time wandering and somehow I am here,now.'' Raven finished and sighted.Blackfire touched her chin and smiled.

''I think you're beautiful.'' She said.Raven smiled.

''What does that have to do with my past?'' She asked.

''We wouldn't meet,if it didn't happen…'' Blackfire said and kissed her girl lover.

''Raven…I have to go now.I found a job and I start in about an hour.''

''A job?What kind of job?'' Raven asked with suprise.

''Ass kicking!I'm a bouncer.'' Blackfire started to laugh and Raven joined her.

The girls parted ways and sealed their goodbye with another kiss.Raven promised the girl that she'll take her to a special place tommorow night.

Things were going great.

**OK.Next chap will be bloody.Please R&R!**


	13. Daily Bread

**To all my reviewers:Thank you for your support.Now,let me answer two questions.A of A:The dead guy has no further purpose in the story,I just wanted to show how small things can lead to disasters.Blackfire was found because of the OD guy.The police is out of the story.Military,feds and mad scientists are just around a corner ;) gamer7,my old friend,you'll get so much religious controversy you'll probably become a atheist.I raised Satan in first chapters,but his time is yet to come.Respect goes to fireinu,madie324,the.dead.addict. and L'ange-Sans-Ailes.Please R&R!**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter13:

Daily Bread

Blackfire walked through the city while smoking a cig.She was casually dressed,all in black but she didn't look a bit frightening or strong.On this evening,while going to work,she was a normal girl.A happy girl.And she was smiling to everyone.She knew she'll have to put up a tough face when she comes to the club that employed her.It was a shady place where all kind of people came to spend the night.Some of them were there just for fun,others just wanted to pick a fight or sell/buy drugs.The owner was young,and he was always stoned.Her collegues,two big black guys laughed when she first came and asked for a job.One of them asked her to fight him,and she did.Now,they were both her friends.

The first part of the night went well.A few guys started to fight over a girl(a cheerleader slut actually) so she and Mike tackled them and within seconds they were thrown out.It was kinda fun.It was around four and she was drinking a cola while watching the crowd dance like mad.The techno that bombed her ears was making her want to join them.But a job was a job and she sighted.Her mood was ruined when she saw a teenager fly like a bird and land like a rock in the middle of the dancefloor.She saw some fuss and a small circle was formed around someone.She rushed towards the person and was suprised when she saw a pink haired cutie that looked like a porcelain figure.She was obviosly pissed and she yelled at Blackfire to leave her alone.

''Awww…you're cute when your mad!Just come with me outside and don't try anything stupid.'' Blackfire said and approached her.The people around them backed away.

''You are new here,right?Let me tell you something:I go where I want,and when I want.So just leave me alone and mind your own business.'' Jinx said with anger.

''This is my business.'' Blackfire said and firmly grabbed her arm.The girl hissed like a cat and punched her with full power.More in suprise than actuall pain Blackfire let her go and Jinx jumped and tried to kick her in the head but Blackfires reflexes were so good that she simply blocked the blow and punched the girl in the chest.She flied back a meter or so and did a backflip.She landed on her feet and the crowd just went wild.First bets fell.The crowd favourite was Jinx.The pink girl smiled when someone jelled out her name and she attacked Blackfire again.They were both skilled and for some time it was impossible to tell who will win but when Blackfire placed a nice kick she felt a few ribs crack and Jinx backed away,hurt.

''You…bitch!'' She screamed and her eyes started to glow.Blackfire reacted fast and she ran towards her.Her fist glowed purple for a second,and she struck Jinx with full power.The bad luck charm fell on her knees,and fainted.A roar was heard and Blackfire raised her clenched fist.

''Oh…wow…fuck…that was…uhmm…good.'' Blackfire looked to her left and saw her bloodeyed boss.

''That was…Jinx…she…uhhh…usually makes a mess…good job.'' He patted her on the shoulder and went back to where ever he came from.

Blackfire was happy.

XXX

Raven was sitting on a chair and reading a book in her room.It was very late but she just couldn't force herself to sleep.It was a really good book.An hour later she was almost done when she felt someone in front of her door.With suprise she stated it was Starfire.She felt insecurity in her.

Without really thinking she opened the door and scared her.The girl almost screamed.

''What?'' Raven asked without emotion.

''F-Friend Raven…I am suprised to see you awake…'' Starfire muttred and bit her lip.

''Do you need something?'' Raven asked.

''Well…can I come in?''

''Umm…sure.'' Raven hated to let any of her friends inside her room.Starfire entered and without asking sat on the edge of the bed.She looked worried.

Raven sighted.

''Alright.What's bothering you?'' Raven asked and crossed her legs while levitating.Starfire looked her with innocent eyes and started talking.

''Yesterday Beast Boy invited me to his room.He wanted to show me something.I think I knew what he wanted so I went with him and…we did the love making.Raven I have always informed you when something of importance has happened to me.I have also informed you when I lost my virginity with Robin,and your advices have proven to be very helpful…'' She was cut off when Raven raised her hand.

''Are you saying you had sex with Beast Boy?'' She asked solemly.

''Yes.''

''Well…you should stop it.You don't have to be such a good friend to him,friendship can also have certain boundaries…'' This time it was Star who interfered.

''But no!It was most enjoyable!I do not wish to stop it.'' She blushed.

''What?'' Raven blurted.

''He is a much better lover and does things Robin couldn't even comprehend!And his…grexkan is also much bigger than Robins…''

Raven almost started to laugh from disbelief but she remained serious.She learned that Tamaranian girls are passionate and that if they love someone they love with body and soul,so this was more than just physichal attraction.

''Well then.It is obvious.Go steady with BB.But tell Robin first,OK?And if anything bad happens let me know.'' Raven stated and smiled at her friend.Starfire smiled back and hugged Raven.

''Thank you friend!Your advices are always correct!I shall do as you said.''

''Thanks.But could you tell me just one thing?Just what do Tamaranian girls like in sex?'' Raven asked with Blackfire in her mind.Starfire smiled and started talking.

XXX

It was six in the morning and Blackfire was tired and sleepy.She was almost home when she noticed someone on the roof of the nearby building.The figure pointed something at her.It was big,and shiny…it was a gun.

**Ending it here and I hope you will R&R.Next chap goes to battle**


	14. The Manhunt and The Process

**Respect goes to my reviewers!The reason my chapters are short is the lack of time to write longer ones…anyway I don't have much time so I'll just post this chappy.I hope you like it and please R&R!BB,Star,Robin triangle sub story will appear in the next chapter.Note that this one probably has grammar errors because I was in a hurry.My personal info page is updated,check it.Once again,RESPECT**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter14:

The Manhunt and The Process

It was so simple to die,and so hard to stay alive.She jumped back and backflipped.The laser beam missed her and with rage she flew towards the roof,dodging the shots.Flying above her attacker she sent a few bolts at him and one of them struck him in the chest and he exploded,pieces of flesh scattered around the concrete.Blackfire landed,saving her energy.

''Perfect.She is perfect…''The commander said to himself.''Wolf 1,2 and 3 proceed!Move!Move!MOVE!'' He jelled in the communicator.The doors on the rooftop slammed open and armed men ran out,making a circle around Blackfire.

''What the fuck!'' She muttered right before they started to shoot at her.She jumped and started to fly,but with fear she felt the air tremble and saw two military helicopters appear.One of them opened fire but missed,forcing her to land.The moment her feet touched the ground she started to fire bolts which sliced through the bodies of her enemys.She moved fast,so fast that the soldiers became confused and seized fire,worried that they could hit one of their own.Their laser rifles were set to stun,but they would manage to do that only to Blackfire.A blast would kill them.

''Smoke grenades!'' Their commander jelled and Blackfire was suddenly sourrounded in smoke,not able to see anything.The soldiers reorganised but then they heard Blackfire scream.It was a warriors scream.The whole roof exploded in purple and Blackfires power devoured their bodys,killing them instantly.

The helicopters above lost visual and one of the pilots froze when he saw a purple beam hit the side of his machine.It exploded and pieces of burning metal fell down on the street.Blackfire freefalled to the street and landed softly,but she was exhausted.

'I just had to leave my suit back home!' She thought with anger.She ran towards the burning chopper to take cower,but the remaining one blocked her path with a shower of bullets.Another squad appeared and they immediatly used smoke grenades.Their infrared googles assured their accuracy.Blackfire fell to her knees.Another shot struck her in the back and she fell to the ground.

''Well…it seems we won't need your services after all.'' The commander spoke to a old man who was hiding himself behind him.

A few soldiers approached Blackfire and one of then poked her with his gun.

''Sir,I think she is…'' He didn't finish.Blackfire grabbed his ankle and squeezed it with full power.He screamed as he felt his bones turn to dust and he fell.The girl jumped on him,pretty much awake,and punched him.It was enough to break his skull and Blackfire turned towards the remaining four when she froze and felt like her brain was going to melt.More laser beams struck her and this time she was helpless.Darkness of unconcious was upon her.She fell like a puppet who's strings were cut.

''I think I was usefull.'' The old man spoke and opened his eyes.'' The Paranormal Division was privileged to assist you.'' The psychic said.

A large truck appeared and men in white lab coats injected a few strong sedatives into Blackfire and restrained her.She was captured.

XXX

The alarm started to howl and Raven jumped out of the bed and dressed quickly,and rushed towards the main room.Beast Boy was the last to come,and he was still buttoning his shirt.Robin was talking to someone on the communicator and he seemed confused.

''It's the army.They are requesting entrance.'' He said and looked at Cyborg,who seemed to be speechless.

''Well…we have to let them in.I mean,they are the good guys,right?'' Beast Boy said and looked at his leader.

''I hope so.This is highly unorthodox.'' Robin said and pushed a few buttons on his communicator.The Towers security shut down and minutes later armed men barged in through the door and made a circle around the Titans.

''Wow…easy guys.'' Cyborg muttered.

A young lieutenant and a boy child entered the room,and the commander started to talk.

''We are seizing property of the whole Tower and you should cooperate.As of now,you are under our supervision.Raven,lower your shields.'' He ordered.

''Wait!Just what is this?'' Robin asked with anger.

''Goverment issues.'' The lieutenant said and turned towards Raven.''Come with us.''

''Why?'' She asked coldly.

''All details will be presented to you.We are authorised to use force and I am advising you to cooperate.''

Raven remained silent.She shrugged,and since she knew she didn't do anything wrong she let her mental walls crumble.The boy immediatly turned her attention to her and she felt him rummage through her thoughts.He was a part of P.N.D she thought.It didn't really matter.He can't see things she hid.No one can.

The soldiers handcuffed her and she was taken outside.A helicopter was waiting.Without words or disobediance she allowed them to blindfold her.The machine set out to the skies,and she had no idea where it was going.Deep down,she was scared.

''What the fuck did just happen!'' Beast Boy shouted.All the soldiers left,and they took Raven.

''I don't know…I'll call Batman.Maybe he knows more.'' Robin said with a worried expression.

''We should assist Raven.I think she may be in trouble.'' Starfire said and looked at BB,who just nooded.

''I think…we are the ones that are in trouble.Look outside.'' Cyborg said with frustration.A whole division was ''securing'' the Tower.And more soldiers were coming.

XXX

''Name.''

''Raven.''

''Your civilian name.''

''Raven Roth.''

''Age.''

''Seventeen.''

''Date of birth.''

''I don't know.''

''You don't know?How can you then know you are seventeen?'' The FBI inspector asked.

Raven looked around.The obese boy with a pimpled face was watching her every move.Her every mental move.The room was small,with white walls.One of the walls was actually a mirror and she knew someone was there.Cameras were in every corner.The chair in which se sat was wooden and uncomfortable.The inspector,sitting opposite of her,was dead serious.There was no water on the massive table.Her mouth was dry.

''Miss Roth.'' Less a question,more a demand.

''Remember Trigon?I was seventeen then.Still am.'' She said.He scribbled something in his book.

''Place of birth.''

''Azerath.''

''Where is this place?''

''Between Heaven and Hell.'' She answered and allowed herself a small smile,full of contempt.

The man looked at her like she was mad.

''Race.''

''Half demon.Mother was Azerathian.You met my dad.''

A series of questions followed.Most of them were simple and pointless.

''What do you think,doctor?'' The Minister of Defence asked a middle aged man next to him.They were watching the traitor behind the mirror.

''Well,it seems the girl suffered some kind of trauma in her childhood and thats why she's making out all those stories.She was maybe even raped by her father.'' The doctor said.

''And her ''demonic powers'' as she claims?'' The Minister asked again.

''A genetic mutation,nothing more.Probably similar to our P.N.D-s.'' They both turned their attention to the captured girl.

''Your sexuall orientation.'' The inspector asked.

''Heterosexuall.'' A image of Blackfire's naked body flickered in her mind.The boy behind her snickered.

''Explain your relationship with Blackfire.'' The inspector looked her in the eyes.Raven suddenly realized what was going on.

''Blackfire?Where is she what have you done to her?'' She asked with rage and stood up.

''The alien is under our authority.Please sit down…'' He pointed at the chair with authority.

''You…you will use her for experiments…'' She whispered.

''The actions of our administration are aimed at improving our national security,therefor the alien is now under ownership of Ministry of Defence and…'' Raven screamed and her power attacked him,wrapped itself around him and Raven started to grow as a shadow.

She suddenly lost control.She felt desoriented and nauses,her guard fell and before she fainted she heard the fat boy laugh.

The inspector turned towards the mirror.

''As we expected,she is collaborating with the enemy.''

Two soldiers entered the room and picked Raven from the floor.

She was imprisoned.

**Ending it here,hope you liked it R&R!**


	15. Breaking the Chains

**A writers blocade and alot of interesting events prevented me from writing,but I hope that now I'll be able to update regulary.I hope you will R&R and enjoy.Respect!**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter15:

Breaking the Chains

She woke and opened her eyes.She felt weak and nauseous but tried to move.She couldn't.She was tied down to the operation table.Again,she tried to break the restraints.Nothing.Her heart started to beat faster as she realized the indivertible.All around her…medical instruments.Sharp and pointy,they reflected the white neon light.It looked like they were thirsty for blood.

The door slid open and a man in a white lab coat entered the room.He didn't even bother to look in her direction.He pressed a few buttons on the computer and cameras turned on,along with other machines.The doctor walked to a small table next to Blackfires head and started to examine his skalpels.

''Who are you?'' Blackfire asked

''Oh…it doesn't really matter.Hush.'' He said and smiled at her.It was a predators smile.

''I command you to release me!I'm a heir to the throne of Tamaran and if anything happens to me my….''

''…your goverment will do nothing.We know you very well,Blackfire.Now,lets start,shall we?'' He took a needle and gave her a injection directly in her throat.

''There.Sorry but I can't have you screaming.It can be very distracting…and I hope you wont mind if I do this without painkillers.We are very curious about your body.'' He chuckled.

He cutted her arm,from the shoulder down to the wrist.Blackfire inhaled deeply,and fainted.Almost instantly,the machine behind her spreaded it's mechanical ''arms'' and injected something into her.She woke.

''You will have to stay awake.Interesting…'' The doctor turned his attention to her open arm.He took a forceps and parted her flesh to reveal her veins.Her body began to shake.

''Now,now we havent even started yet!This is just for my own fun you know…we should get to business.Let's open your abdomen!'' He started to laugh.And Blackfire started to cry silently.

Everything was pain.

XXX

Raven was sitting in her cell in a gray prisoners uniform.She was barefooted,and she was cold.She knew that there were probably cameras consield somewhere.In front of her cell a boy was sitting.The same fat,pimple faced 13 year old psychic that kept her thoughts under control.Luckily,she knew how to hide something from him.Deep inside herself she formed a escape plan…she barely controlled her rage.Her precious Blackfire was now in some lab and God knows what are they doing to her.She shifted in her seat.The boy looked at her and smiled.

''Whats your name?'' Raven asked while looking through the bars.

''We shouldn't talk.'' He said and scratched his face.

Now,Raven smiled.

''What's so funny?'' He asked with anger while his mind clencled Raven's like iron.

''Nothing but…I thought you might want to see something…'' She smiled seductivly.

''If you even move I'll call the guards!'' He shouted.

''Arent you curious…about what I want to show you?'' She said and stood up.

The boy actually blushed.

''I knew it.Look at this…'' Raven slowly undressed and showed her naked body to the now drooling boy.He never saw a naked girl before.

''Would you like to see more?'' Raven asked and came closer to the bars.The boy slowly nooded.She smiled and reached towards her vagina,and spreaded it with her fingers,showing herself completely to the boy.

''Would you like to touch it?'' She asked and pressed her pussy against the cold metal bar.The boy stood up and approached her while watching her nudity.He came close and reached to touch her.Raven grabbed his arm and before he could react she pulled him towards her and he slammed against the bars.He started to scream when Raven's fingernails became claw like.He felt sharp pain when she pierced through his jugular.He colapsed on the ground and twitched in a pool of blood.He was dying in pain,and she liked it.

''Azerath Metrion Zynthos!'' She screamed and the bars were crushed.

The alarms started to howl and she began to run.The armored doors of the prison were blasted away and she found herself face to face with a soldier.Before he managed to shoot she jumped on him and sank her now sharp teeth into his throat.She pulled her head back and blood rushed in her mouth.He fell dead to the floor.She let out a primal high pitched scream of power while blasting her way through doors,walls and rows of soldiers.They were helpless.Their bullets were blocked by the shield of power she raised and the darkness that bursted from her hands rended their flesh.They were dying beneath her feet like vermin.

Raven's eyes glowed red and there was no mercy in her.The automatic defense mechanisms that were concieled in the walls,ceilings and floors would simply explode when she would pass by them.On the first,the commanders floor,panic broke out and much staff was evacuated.One of the few who remained was the young Minister of Defence.

Clearing her path she came to a massive steel door.With a chant,she enveloped them with her power and simply ripped them from the wall.A few gun shots were heard and she felt the bullets hit against her shield.A soldier was slammed against the wall and his spine broke like a twig.The Minister had her in aim.She looked around and regained control.Her eyes were normal again.She muttered and officers that were in the room raised their weapons and commited suicide.The Minister,now terrified was alone with her.

''Where did you take her?'' Raven asked with a suprisingly calm voice.

''I don't know where Blackfire is but…'' He feel to his knees when Raven's mind connected with his.

''You are telling the truth.I won't kill you.'' Raven said and came closer to him.She grabbed him and pulled him towards her.She looked deep into his eyes.

Later when reinforcements came Raven was long gone,but they did find him naked in the corner,laughing and talking about big powerful rats.His sanity was lost.

XXX

She was lying naked on the table.While she struggled for air she tried to comprehend the last few hours of her life.She saw him,the Man holding her liver in his hands.He smiled while showing it to her.She tried to cry but her throat was,maybe permanently,damaged.Everything was pain.She even prayed to Xul,even wished for her sister to magicaly appear and save her.Raven…she thought of Raven while the Man sliced her,she tried to think of sweet kisses they shared…Her left eye was gone.He took it away in a bowl.Her eye socket was now full of gauze.A large Y-shaped scar was stretching itself from her shoulders down to her vagina.It was badly sewed and she was bleeding.Her thoughts began to blur and she realized her life will end soon.The cameras were still recording.A image of Raven,and a prayer to Xul,to save her soul…funny,she always hoped that as a warrior she would die on the battlefield.

Darkness.

A flash of light.She knew this place,she was going to the Temple through the long dark hallway that represented birth,a mothers womb.She was small again and someone was holding her hand and walking with her.Oh yes!She forgot!It was her sixth birthday and the Grand Priest was going to dedicate her to Xul.They stepped into a gigantic hall and with suprise she noticed that they were alone.Usually many sacred men and women were here,praying to the Godess.

''You are bleeding,Empress.'' The Priest said with a soft oh so dear voice.Then she noticed here robes were blood stained and she remembered.

''I'm dead.'' She said with a whisper and looked at her long gone protector and teacher.

''No,no I wouldn't say so.You are so alive that it feels like your dead.'' He said and patted her head.

''They…they were hurting me…'' She said and took his old wrinkled hand in hers.

''Yes,Blackfire.People are sometimes…evil.I thought I told you that.''

''U-hm.You did…''

''Do you know who this is,child?'' He pointed at a ancient statue,the oldest thing in whole Tamaran.

''That is Xul.She is the Creator of all things.''

''And who are you?''

''I am Blackfire.''

''No.Who are you?'' He asked again with patience.Blackfire realized.

''I am Komman'Dr,the heir to the Golden Throne of Tamaran,the Daughter of the Seven Suns,Protector of the Sacred Empire,I am the holder of the Spear and my womb holds the secret of Life,for which I bleed when Xul's Blessing arrives,I am the Bringer of Death to my enemies and sweet rest for those worthy of me…'' She didn't get to finish her ceremonial titles and names.

''Yes.And you are a warrior.And warriors drink rage from the lips of warrior priests,so it is written,and I didn't teach you all I know so you could give up and die without honor!Xul is watching you,Komman'Dr!'' The Priests form began to change and Blackfires eyes went wide when she realized that a Changarat,the messenger of Xul,was standing beside her.

''And Xul wants you to live and fight!'' The voice of Changarat echoed in her mind.

''I will do as Xul wants!'' Blackfire fell to her knees in front of Xul's statue.

Without warning she opened her eyes and found herself on the operation table.The pain returned,but she was maybe,just maybe,feeling a bit better.

**There I hope you liked it and that you will R&R.More to come soon!**


	16. Redemption

**OK,this chapter may seem a little weird but it will make sense afterwards.Blame my hangeover for any grammar mistakes lol.Anyway,KitaDaWulf:no Batman will not appear. Kaia Moonchild:don't worry about the scientist…I have something special in mind with him ;) Respect goes to the. dead. addict. and L'ange-Sans-Ailes.If you forgot who Ansar is please check chap 7.Also please R&R.Again,respect!**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter16:

Redemption

She was tired and emotionally drained.The blood on her was dry and it began to smell.The desert sun was blinding her,but it wasn't important.She knew where she was going.When she first came here she knew that some things had to be hidden,forgotten.With a trace of guilt she realized that she was about to break her own promise.She smiled with bitterness.

'For her.Everything for her.You said to me…that you did bad things in your life…but I,what I did is unspeakable.I'll burn in Hell,Blackfire.One way or another,I'm cursed.As a demon,and as a person.I am doing this for you,my lover.I'm going back,back to my past…when I traveled the dimensions and killed,killed and killed.I am truly my fathers daughter…'

Many similar thoughts ran through her mind,and she is scared.Scared for Blackfire and even more,for herself.The power within her is now scaring her.She makes her way through the desert,just outside the City.She feels the primal forces stir in this old place.She remembers Egypt.

A two hour walk and she can barely stand.Her feet are sore.But she sees the entrance of the cave.It's small and well hidden.She enters the dark cave and feels the cold air from the inside.A pleasent feeling.She walks deep inside.Even in total darkness she sees everything and after a few minutes she comes to a small pond.The water is very cold but she walks in and scrubs herself clean.Refreshed,she lies near a big rock and fells asleep.

XXX

''Dude.'' He said to himself and walked into his now even messier room.Those army guys inspected their rooms.He saw them seal Raven's.But there was some benefit from this.He did find his long lost game boy lying near his old socks.He even played a bit before he threw himself on his bed and tried to think about a good way to break the news to Robin.But his thoughts returned to that fatefull day.Raven wasn't in the mood and he was sooo horny that he didn't even think when he called Starfire to come with him in his room.He turned on his PC and found a decent porn in his collection.He watched Starfires eyes go wide with suprise,shock and realization.The orgy in front of them soon captured Starfires attention on another level and she turned to him and said that she didn't know that this kind of things are done on Earth.He froze when he saw her big eyes filled with lust.His heart raced and sweet fear overwhelmed him.He muttered a answer,didn't even know what he said,but Starfire chuckled and turned her attention to the ''movie''.At this point his erection was almost painful but he didn't dare to do anything.I mean,this was Starfire,Robins girl and even more important,a very pretty girl.Almost ten minutes have passed and BB's mind was desperatly trying to find a solution to his growing problem.In a moment of clarity (or plain idiotism) he unzipped and started to slowly masturbate.Starfire noticed this but didn't scream or run so he took that as a good sign.With a slow movement her hand reached towards his manhood and squeezed it gently,than began to move up and down.He moaned and Starfire smiled.She felt his cock twitch in her hand and she noticed how big he was.Without hesitation she took him in her mouth and began to suck.He came in a second and she swallowed his hot semen,looked into his eyes and kissed him…

He will never forget what followed afterwards.

''Dude.'' He said again and forced himself to get up.Robin needs to know.Now.

XXX

It was strange.He was dead.But there he was,standing infront of him like he always did,back then.Von Feuerkreis was waiting for orders,and his commander,the young Herr Druss was reading a official reich-paper.

'But he is dead.A saw him die…' Ansar thought. 'I'm dreaming…'

''Von Feuerkreis!I received a command of top priority,and it specificaly says that you are the one to carry out orders.''

''Jawohl!'' Ansar said and looked at his dead leader.

''Herr Standartenführer?May I ask you something?'' Ansar felt his heart beat faster.

''Ja,Herr Sturmbannführer?'' The young man nooded with approval.

''You…are dead.I saw you die in Stalingrad during our desperation attack.I was next to you…the soviet machine gun shredded you into pieces…but now you appear before me like I always tried to remember you.What is this?'' He asked and a tidal wave of fear washed over him.

''Ah…I am dead.But you are alive and…you are given a chance to redem yourself.It is up to you to decide.'' He smiled.

''Herr Oberst…I don't understand.'' Ansar said.

''Do you remember how we advanced?Do you remember what we did,what we were ordered to do?''

''Ja,ich habe es niemals vergessen…''

''Then you know,that was the life we chose,the life we lead,and that there was only one thing certain.None of us will see Heaven.'' The Sturmbannführer said.

''You mean…are you saying that they are in Hell,like you?All of them!'' Ansar shouted while remembering all his soldiers,friends.

''A few were spared.But we are dead.You are alive.You have your orders.''

He woke with a scream and barely breathing.His heart was beating fast and he thought it was a stroke,but he managed to calm himself and remained to lie for some time.He stood up,feeling his old age in his knees and back.He started to cough,almost choked while he tried to unlock the drawers of his working desk and pull out a old photograph.

A burnt nameless village in the background.Himself and his soldiers,posing for a picture.SS.The elite SS.Wide smiles.But the picture was soaked in blood.It slipped through his fingers and fell on the floor.He started to laugh,and went towards a massive closet.He unlocked it.

His uniform,his machine gun and a pistol.Some amunition,and a big SS knife.He pulled out the uniform.It was still in good shape,even if it smelled like dust.He tried but couldn't remember when was the last time he looked into the closet.The boots will need polishing.He checked the gun and it looked like it was still operational.

''Gott mit uns.'' He said with hope.He renounced christianity when he joined the SS.

He was 85 years old,and his heart was weak.You could see that he was strong once,even if time didn't let him grow old with dignity.His hands were usually shaking and his joints often hurt like hell.His right knee sometimes simply refuses to move.He was wounded several times,and when he was younger the healed wounds didn't hurt,but now…

He cleaned his gun,polished his boots and went to the bathroom to shave and take a piss.It took him fifteen minutes just to relieve.He felt pain.

He lighted a cigarette and started to cough again but he went on,slowly bringing his outdated gear to perfection.He dressed.The Iron Cross,the SS insignia,the swastika on his left arm.His uniform.He looked himself in the mirror.He changed.The face of a old man was watching him with blue eyes that were once sharp.He smiled,even if the uniform seemed a bit too big.He remembered how the girls in Berlin admired his muscles.

He checked his last will and left the paper on his desk.Everything goes to one of his waiters,who we loved as a son.Without hesitation he walked to the door of his cafee (he lived in the first floor),unlocked the door,and went out.It was six in the morning and the streets were filled with people,but no one seemed to notice him.

He started to walk.His destination was only a few blocks away.He passed by a police patrol and they didn't see him,or his weapons.A standard MP40 was hanging around his neck,and a Luger was in his sheath on his belt,along with amunition and a knife.

He had no idea what was his objective,or who is he going to fight against,but he felt it in his heart…the light he lost when he was a child and his brother died from measles.It was faith.

He saw a building and noticed a few black shiny cars.He walked into the building,took the elevator to the fifth floor,and passed through the hallway.He stopped at door #19.

Voices were heard from the inside,and it seemed that they were searching for something.He heard the words ''Raven'' and ''enemy''.The image of the girl flashed in his mind.

'Die kleine Raven…' He thought and roared.He slammed the door open and five guys in suits looked at him.They reached for their pistols but Ansar started to shoot.They fell like wheat under a sickle.Not minding the blood or the gurgeling that came from a dying man Ansar went directly to the closet and pulled out all the clothes and threw them on the floor.He found what he was looking for,but was puzzled.

''Ein madchen uniform?Das ist mein ziel?'' He looked at a miniskirt and something that looked like metal but was soft under his fingers.Then he remembered.The sad girl that was with Raven in his cafee.It belonged to her.

Another thing he found was a sword that looked ancient.He took both things,stuffing them in a bag he found.Something within told him he better not use the sword.He went back to the living room and saw one of the men he killed,thought he killed,talking into his cell phone.The man saw him and tried to crawl away while smearing the blood all over the floor.Ansar came behind him.

''Stirb endlich!'' He said and his boot collided with the man's neck,killing him like a serpent.

Knowing he has no time Ansar started to run.Actually _run _like he was young again.He barged outside and stopped a taxi.The driver looked like he was going to shit himself when Ansar pulled him out and drived away at full speed.A five minute ride and came to the Mall.He heard police syrens in the distance.

He rushed through the Mall while people screamed and panicked,frightened by the gun.Something _was _different.He saw his reflection in the glass of the shop window.Maybe it was just a illusion caused by the neon lights,but he could've sweared he saw a young athletical man he once was.One of the Mall's guards appeared about ten meters infront of him and he pulled his gun and fired at him.Ansar felt the bullet pass near his shoulder while pulling his knife.He roared like a norse warrior and ran pass the guard while the blade went through his neck,decapitating him.At this point the swat teams began to fill the mall and hunt him.He heard voices behind.

He reached the roof and emptied the contents of the bag near the large neon sign,and ran back.He hid in a empty room and waited.Very soon he heard the swats pass by his hideout and he ran out and started to shoot at them.They all fell and he reloaded while runing to the lower floor.It was already under siege and the moment he opened the emergency exit doors they started to shoot at him.He leaped behind a large vase and started to shoot back.

He managed to kill five swats and disable two before he ran out of bullets.He knew his time has come.He stood up,and started to shoot from his luger.The swat commander was killed before Ansar's body was ravaged by a salve of bullets.He fell to the ground,dead.

The swats made a circle around him.

''Didn't he look younger just a minute ago?'' One of them asked in confusion.No one answered.

Back in the cave,Raven twitched in her sleep.

**There.Please R&R.**


	17. Pitch Black

**I would like to thank my two trusty reviewers: L'ange-Sans-Ailes and gamer7.Respect.gamer7 I've sent you a email with the translations of german words and phrases used in the previous chapter.L'ange-Sans-Ailes,Ansar did win,but he died in the process.I hope you,the rest of the readers,will review.It takes little time but means alot.Anyway,I hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter17:

Pitch Black

The first thing she realized when she woke was that she was still naked and cold.Her eyes adjusted to the total darkness of the cave and she approached a big rock.She moved it with her power and found a wooden chest under it,in a shallow hole.Just where she left it.She muttered the magic words and it opened.

Everything was there.Her clothes,a book and her weapons.She dressed in what looked pretty much like her usual uniform but with some difference.Her small soft boots were replaced with big leathered ones (she felt strange wearing them.It's been some time.),the tight midnight blue leotard was now pitch black leather along with a pair of long stockings.The leather itself was made from a demonic animal that lived in deep water.It was very thin and it fitted like a second skin.The belt around her waist was now constracted and you could see symbols of power within the rubys.Her hood and cloak were blood red.

She was sad but didn't know why.It was like someone had died or gone away but she couldn't name or remember the person.Luckily,she knew it wasn't Blackfire.She knew she was alive.Raven closed her eyes and concentrated,thinking about Blackfire,trying to sense her presence and locate her.After some time she opened her eyes in frustration.

'How can they do that?I'm more powerful than them they are just mortals!And how could that disgusting boy control me?It is like they are receiving help from someone not-mortal…but why can't I sense it then?' She punched the rock near her.

'OK,OK,calm down Raven…keep control…there is no way to locate Blackfire…someone is blocking my power…probably one of those P.N.D's.Thats fine.I can deal with them.If this person is preocupied about hiding Blackfire he probably neglected his personal protection.And if he isn't a human other measures will be taken…' She walked out of the cave while hoping her enemy was human.It would make things easier.

She looked at the blue sky and raised her hand.

''Come to me,my name bearers.I need your eyes and ears.'' She spoke and a minute later a raven landed near her and croaked.Four more came and one of them,a really big bird,obviously a old experienced male landed on her left shoulder and ran his beak through her hair in affection.The raven's began to sing to her,and it brought pleasure to her,to hear them croak in unison to her.

''Thank you brothers.'' She spoke and gently ran her fingers along the feathers of their old leader.

''Someone is in my way,brothers,and I need you to find the person that is my enemy.You will be rewarded according to the ancient rules.Will you help me?''

The birds started to croak and they all flew away,each in their own direction.

''Thank you,brothers.'' Raven smiled.

XXX

It went well.At least that was what Beast Boy thought.He didn't kill him,that was a good sign,right?Robin simply nooded and went to his room.Maybe he wasn't so possesive like Star said…

BB went to Stars room but she wasn't there.He found her in the living room,arguing with one of the army officers.

''It is of great importance for me to fly hu'man!'' She looked angry and you could tell by the way she said ''human'' that this forced captivation was getting to her.

''I am sorry miss Starfire but you can't leave the Tower.You know the rules and…'' He tried to reason with her.

''I do not care!I am not guilty of anything!I am tamaranian and I must fly!'' Starfire shouted while her eyes glowed in emerald green.

''It's not her caprice,Sir.Tamaranians need to fly because their bodys have to.Otherwise she will lose the ability.'' Cyborg spoke to the army man with caution.

''OK.I'll see what I can do.'' He said and went to the empty kitchen.He was heard talking to his communicator.

''This is most unpleasent!'' Starfire said and looked at Cyborg.

''Tell me about it.'' He muttered.This was beyond reason and he knew it.First Raven and now this.They were literaly prisoners.

'I should just kick his white ass out…Raven a traitor!The nerve of these guys.If I find out that they hurt her I'm going for it!You mess with Raven,you mess with Stone.' The tranquility of his expression didn't give away his thoughts.He always thought of Raven like his little sister.

''It's alright.You can go but you will be monitored.Don't talk to no one.'' The officer said and Starfire just gave him a angry look and went to the roof.

''Just one more thing Sir.Uh…she probably has to ya know,refill her batteries,so…'' Cyborg started but the man hushed him.

''What now?'' He said and looked at him in a peculiar way.

''She'll be half nude up there.And I don't think she would approve you watching.'' He finished with a cold voice.

''I'll tell the Control that.'' The man said and went back to the kitchen.But not before he gave Cyborg another look.

He knew what the look meant.Oh he knew it too well.And it didn't have anything to do with his metal part.It's the other half of him which was judged.

''Yo B.Did you tell him?'' He turned to his friend.

''Yes I did.He's in his room now.'' Beast Boy said.

''U know him.I'll speak with him when he comes out.''

BB nooded and jumped on the couch.Cyborg did the same,and they started to play video games,but his thoughts were elsewhere.

XXX

Starfire was standing on the edge of the Tower with her upper body exposed to the morning sun.She was singing.Singing to Xul and her warmth.The guard on the roof turned his back to her,respecting her privacy.Still,her opinion of Earth and its people has changed.Earth seemed to be not so friendly as she thought.She remembered how she would sometimes fly naked on her planet with her girlfriends.It was a common thing for people to do that.Feeling herself refreshed she dressed while thinking about the joys of such a flight.Close friends wold go to a isolated place and they would fly,just fly and play.Even if a stranger would appear he or she would usually just turn back and leave.More oftenly the person was invited to join.She tried to do that with Raven but the girl was just too shy.

Of course this was nothing compared to ingaging in love making while flying.This is how she lost her virginity.

She jumped,and made a few circles around the Tower,feeling her muscles tense then relax.She flew towards the city while making loops.In a moment she remembered that her sister has never experienced the true joy of flying.She remembered the painful and rather cruel process when they tried to teach Komman'Dr how to fly.There was alot of falling.She cried alot and those were the only times you could see Komman'Dr cry.

Starfire started to speed up.She was actually very fast.

But one day while she was flying Komman'Dr appeared out of nowhere and before Korian'Dr said anything her sister punched her in the face and flew away.Then she finally realized about what were the court members talking weeks before.The old Priest has finally gone insane,giving his protégé the power Xul denied her.They were children back then…

Star thought alot about her dark sister lately.The sister that became her worst enemy.Her older,mirror image in malice…

She saw something shine on the top of the Mall and driven by curiosity she landed near the object.Her eyes went wide when she saw the sword,obviosly well made.But her heart froze when she saw the thing near it.The suit.Her sisters suit,no doubt.She looked around in sudden panic.Did she came back for vengance?

But there was no one here.And Komman'Dr would never leave the source of her power so unprotected.And the sword…Starfire took it in her hands.She swinged it through the air.The sword started to tremble and enfold like a living thing.She screamed and let it fall to the ground.It was again,just a piece of metal.

A image of Raven appeared in her mind.She would know what this is,what this means…and then she realized.She took the suit and the sword(after a few careful pokes) and put both in a bag that was lying nearby.She rushed back to the Tower.

XXX

Starfire went towards Ravens room,and naturally there was a guard infront of the door.

''I must get something from the room.Let me in.'' She said.

''No.Off limits.'' The guard said.

''It is of great importance,hu'man.'' She levitated infront of him.

''I'll call my superior.'' He said and a second later the same officer that was mean to her came.

''What the hell do you want now alien?We bended the rules so you could go out and now you…'' Starfire raised her hand and he stopped talking.

''Do not forget to whom you are impolite hu'man!If it were my wish this planet would be a lifeless desert.And if you are so curios,know that I was forbidden to talk to anyone and I complied,therefor I was unable to purchase something necessary for my hygiene.'' She acted the way they teached her.Like a royalty she was.

''It is the day of my monthly bleeding.'' She said.Both the guard and the officer blushed and she just ripped the ''entrance not allowed'' tapes and slammed the door behind her.

She sighted and when she saw the dirty aquarium and the dead fish she purchased for Raven she became sad again.But she knew what she had to do.She started to rummage through the drawers and she found tampons and the thing she was searching for.Ravens soul mirror.She barged out and showed the tampons to the officer and rushed to her room.It seemed he didn't notice the mirror.

'Well,here goes nothing!' She thought and looked into it.

**Thats that.Hope you liked it and that you will REVIEW**


	18. Raven's Raven

**I can't say I'm completly satisfied with this chap but I hope you,good people,will review and leave your opinion.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter18:

Raven's Raven

The president was reading a top secret document that was delivered to him just a few minutes ago.Blackfires genetic code was cracked,and the young doctor already created six human fetuses with tamaranian genes.The results would be visible in nine months.He sighted and lighted a cigar.Things were great!The only problem was Raven…but she will soon be captured.The P.N.D.'s were suprisingly efficient,and they were sure that Raven can't locate her female lover.After Blackfire dies,they will hunt her down.

Back in the underground secret facility,the young doctor was fascinated with the speed of recovery of his little toy.He left the control room and went to the lab.Blackfire was still lying on the table.Her breathing was shallow but she noticed him.

''Hello again!'' He said with unnatural glee.

''Fuck you.'' Blackfire said silently.Her voice was still weak.

''Hey you can talk again!So how are you feeling today?'' He sat next to her.

''I'm going to kill you.'' Blackfire said.

''Eh…I don't think so.You see,the damage I done to you is far from reparable.I'm suprised you are still alive.I underestimated your healing abilitys.''

''You are going to die.'' She said again.

Suddenly he grabbed her ravaged arm and squeezed it.She yelped in pain and began to shake.

''You are the one who is going to die.Enjoy your last day.I've been given the orders to kill you.'' He laughed and left the lab.He turned the lights off,and Blackfire found herself in total darkness.

'I'm staying alive.' She thought and drifted into unconsciousness.

XXX

Raven was floating over a large pentagram that was glowing underneath her.She was completly concentrated on her ravens.They scattered through the city,looking for anything strange,any kind of aura that wasn't human.The oldest raven was very dedicated,but she couldn't but smile when she felt the youngest screech from joy when he saw a half eaten bagle.

This lasted for hours.And she was getting impatient.

When she almost gave up hope the oldest raven noticed something.A middle aged man was unlocking his car and while singing a tune he joined the traffic.The bird followed him and again felt the inhuman power.In the cave Raven knew that he was the one.She shared her opinion with the old bird,and he agreed.All other ravens quickly joined the pursuit.

They followed him for an hour while the man struggled through the overcrowded roads.His name was John,and apart from the late zit boy he was the strongest of the P.N.D.'s.All the others were now crippled of their power.They knew Raven was strong so they chanelled their power to the boy.When Raven killed him a part of them died,and now they are all practicaly useless.He was assigned to Blackfire at the very start,thus avoiding their fate.He was too valuable.He worked for the goverment since the 70's and the informations he could gather about the enemy helped in many wars or diplomatic intrigues.He also knew that the Teen Titans will soon be dissolved.

He parked the car near his favourite bakery and stepped out.

The raven's attacked him within seconds.

He screamed when he felt the claws and sharp beaks.He had enough discipline to use his power on the birds.He opened his eyes to focus,and he managed to hit one bird with his telekinesis before the other poked him in the eye.He started to scream and bleed,his mental walls crumbled because of the pain.He felt someone invade his mind and he froze when he realized it was Raven.She grinned,and he fell to his knees,dead.The birds scattered in all directions.

Raven started to open a portal to the place where they imprisoned Blackfire but with fear she felt someone in her mind.The portal collapsed and she turned her attention to the intruder.She was suprised when she saw Starfire,whimpering in a dark corner of her mind.She quickly ''grabbed'' her and placed her in a more secure domain while forming another self.

Starfire opened her eyes and…everything was so pink!She noticed someone,and it was Raven.

''Friend!You are safe!'' She rushed towards the dark girl and almost crushed her with her hug.

''Easy,easy…'' Raven tried to struggle free.Finally the girl released her and Raven gave her a questioning look.

''I have been worried and this was the only way…'' Starfire muttered.''But I also have something to ask you.''

''What?I hope it is important.I was…doing something and it was pure luck I noticed you.''

''I found something while engaging in a joyful flight…a sword…and my sister's equiptment.'' She looked at her friend with insecurity.

''Star…I'll be honest and try to understand.Me and your sister are in love.It's complicated and I really don't have time to explain.Blackfire is in life danger and she needs me.Where did you find her suit?'' Raven asked before Starfire could say anything.

''At the top of the Mall…where the old man was.'' Starfire said,still in obvious shock.

''Old man?'' Raven asked with suspicion.

''Yes…you see,a day ago a old man attacked the Mall and he was killed.The news people said he was hiding himself for a long time,and that he has something to do with a war that happened on Earth.''

Raven realized that someone did die.Someone valuable.

''Did you know him?'' Starfire asked.She noticed Raven's eyes grew cold.

''Yes.He was my friend.His name was Ansar.''

A moment passed in silence as Raven remembered the long talks she had with the old man.His wisdom and comfort he would give to her.

''Listen.You must go now.Keep the sword and the suit in your room.I'll contact you.'' She waved her hand and Starfire dissapeared.The mirror spat her on the floor of her room.

Raven went outside the cave.The birds were waiting for her.

''Thank you.Here is your reward.'' She bit her wrist hard and let the blood drip in the birds open beaks.They flew away while croaking.The old male stayed.

'Thank you sister' He croaked,but she understood his animal language.

''A deal is a deal.'' Raven simply said.

'I shall live another thousand years.' He croaked again.

''You really are old,huh?'' The bird flew up and landed on her shoulder.He explained himself with a series of strange squeaks,pipses and motions.

'I followed the tribes when they crossed the borders of the Roman Empire.I was a shamans bird.I am a black feathered bird.I know the runes.All ravens know runes.But I was the first to know.I ate grapes that Caesar threw to me when he celebrated his victory over my tribe.I drank his eyes when his men betrayed him.' He croaked and flapped his wings fanatically.Raven understood that as laughter.

'My sister will need me.I will stay.' He perched and sat on the rock.

''It is your will.'' Raven said.''I'm going to battle.'' She turned and went back into the cave.

'The warrior gods will make your every blow a killing one.Bring me eyes.I like eyes.' He started to laugh again.

**There.Hope you will review.**


	19. A Vulgar Display of Power

**Had alot of work to do so I couldn't update.Anyway,this is a very short chapter and I hope you will review cuz I aint writing more if I don't get some reviews.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter19:

A Vulgar Display of Power

He was sitting on a comfortable couch,in a mansion in the better,richer part of Jump City.At least fifty people were around him.People of all ages and genders were ingaged in a perverted orgy that went on for days.Men were coming blood,and women were sore and bleeding.Two men,one of them was a lawyer and the other used to be a high school teacher,were slowly eating a beautiful girl,about fifteen years of age,in a attempt to absorb her beauty.All three were burning in ecstasy and lust.On the other side of the room a man was still desecrating the dead body of his mother.

His blue eyes shifted from one scene to another.It was like Sodom in a nutshell.His little paradise.The people didn't notice him or pay any attention to him.He would just cast his gaze to the outside world and pick someone.And the person would join.But he grew tired of this a month ago and he was actually contemplating about himself,the world,his father…it amused him.He knew everything.He knew himself,the world and God.But his human mind wasn't capable of understanding those things.It was funny.He found the human concept of God and himself funny.

He despised humans,and life in general.And he came here to finish this,once and for all.All his minions were waiting for his order to attack.The universe was ready to be destroyed,and remade in his image.

He watched Raven as she was preparing herself to attack her enemys.Soon,he will have her.He casted a view on Blackfire.The boring girl was still just lying there like a carrion.

He jawned.

XXX

Raven slowly walked through the darkness.The military base where Blackfire was held captive was too far away for her to teleport,and flying would take hours.So she walkes through one of the many wormholes that connect places and dimensions.It's been awhile silnce she last traveled this way…

She turnes left,guided by her instinct,and the darkness began to dissapear.Suddenly she's standing in the middle of nowhere and the only thing she sees is a small base.She wasn't noticed.The main part of the base was well hidden under the surface and she knew that the only way to reach Blackfire was to fight her way through.She smiled viciously.

Without ceremony she set to the skies and landed just in the middle of the base.Soldiers and officers just stared.She raised her hands and black power poured through them.Her eyes became red and she let out a primal scream.The lashes of darkness started to devour everything.No one was prepared for this and few had a chance to react.A peaceful and boring day was turned into death.

Seconds later no one was alive,and Raven melted through the ground to the first underground level.She was ambushed and bullets began to fly,but her power shielded her and one after another the soldiers fell to the ground.Raven ran through the hallways and killed anyone who stood in her way.She could feel Blackfire.

One of the doors opened and a officer appeared.He raised his gun but before he managed to shoot Raven jumped on him and sank her teeth into his throat.He managed to punch her in the back of her head before he died in her hands.Unharmed,she carefully pulled out his eyes and stuffed them in a small pocket of her uniform.A few other men shared his fate.

Finally she reached the labs and ignored the doctors and scientists that panicked and started to run the moment they saw her.She ran towards a massive iron door,crushed them with her power and entered the room.She saw a young doctor holding a injection.Blackfire looked at her with suprise and sudden euphoria.

''Easy girl.'' The doctor said,holding the leathal injection gently pressed on Blackfires skin.''One move and she dies.'' He taunted.

''I don't think so.'' Raven invaded his mind and he dropped the injection.

''Look at this…'' Raven opened her fist and shoved him a small insect.It was black and had green eyes.It chirped in her hand and flew on him,while thousands more rushed out of small puddles of darkness that appeared on the floor.The insects started to eat him and make their way through his body and he screamed and screamed before he died.

Raven broke the restraints on Blackfire,grabbed her and opened a portal.

They dissapeared and left nothing but ruin behind.

**Very short.R&R**


	20. Towards Babylon

**Thank you for the reviews!The reason for not updating in awhile is the fact that I had to study.I made it into faculty.The subject I took is croatistics and south-slavic philology's.Trust me,it wasn't easy getting in.Anyway,you could say that this chap is the beginning of the end.I encourage and expect reviews.Enjoy!**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter20:

Towards Babylon

They are lying next to each other.It is completely dark and silent.Only the breathing of the two can be heard.Outside,a bird that ate eyes is sleeping.Jackalls are calling eachother in the distance.Ravens pale hands caress the sleeping Blackfire.She speaks gentle words to her.It is cold in the cave,but she keeps the alien princess warm with her body.Raven is drained but she doesn't dare to fall asleep.The last few hours were…painfull.She used all of her power,all the healing spells she knew to make sure Blackfire lives.She restored her eye.The scars were still there,but she sweared she will make them go away…

It hurt her to see Blackfire so powerless,weak.When they arrived she was barely breathing,and Raven almost panicked.She used the very core of her power just to keep her alive.Then she helped her with her hygiene,washed her…and now she sleeps.

At first sunlight she'll have to go to the city to buy food.And cigarettes.Slowly,very slowly,Raven got up and went to the small pond.She drank a sip of water and went outside,almost collapsing.Every muscle in her body was a instrument that took his part in a orchestra of pain.The air is cold and fresh.She stretched,trying to relax the tension a bit.The sky is filled with stars.The raven was still sleeping,his feathers bristled and his head partially under his wing.A few hours until sunrise.

She knows there is no place in the world where the goverment won't find her,and she is worried.The only thing she has now is Blackfire…

When the morning comes she'll go to the city and even if she doesn't know how,she'll have to buy stuff.The bird will bring a message to Starfire.

She returned to Blackfire and wrote a message on a small piece of paper.Then she snuggled close to her girl.

XXX

The raven sleeps and dreams.He dreamed only once before,so he knows he is dreaming,and it confuses him.He is a bird.Birds don't dream.He is a black bird.He can't see colors,but he knows that he is black.And it fills him with pride…to know such things.He is old,and he will live another thousand years.He doesn't fear death.But he likes to live.It is nice to fly,to eat and mate…he sees all these things in his dream.Then he sees his past,when he was a young bird.

His tribe was big and powerful.They traveled far and long,slaying their way through the lesser tribes.He remembered their fights with a strange tribe and their chess-bord banner.Those were nice fights.His keeper was a shaman.A really old and wise one.He would send him through dimensions,to do his jobs.The raven was happy.He always had food to eat,and warriors respected him as incarnated wisdom.One day,when they settled in a nice,rich land filled with tasty bugs,the old shaman died.He had a young son who retreated to the mountains to seek power,so before he died the shaman transfered all the knowledge and power he had into his bird.His last order was to bring the knowledge to his son.The raven searched for him…and found him,eventually.The boy summoned a demon…and the demon ate his sanity.The raven couldn't give him his late fathers knowledge.He returned to his tribe just in time to see them being defeated.All the knowledge his master gave him was still in him.He knew spells,chants and rituals no one else knew,but he never used them.He didn't have use for human magic.

Then he dreamed about locusts,many of them.And he was happy.

XXX

Starfire woke up for no reason and felt familiar heat coming from her lovers body.He held her close and she smiled.He looked so cute!Robin was still mad at poor Beast Boy…Starfire tried to reason with him but he simply refused to listen.And BB was feeling bad because Robin was his friend.Starfire once again looked at her boyfriend.His hands were wrapped around her naked body and he was smiling in his sleep.It was strange how you could find happiness even in worst situations.They army boys told them what Raven did.And everyone except Starfire was shocked when it became obvious that Raven was in a relationship with Blackfire.Star kinda expected something like that.Both girls were dark and lonely…

She slowly stood up and stretched under the moonlight that came from her bedroom window.

It was a pretty night.

XXX

She poked the bird with her finger and he chirped and looked at her with annoyance.

'That was rude.'

''Silly bird.I have a job for you.'' Raven asked while stroking him.It pleased him and he settled on her shoulder

'I do your bidding,like I promised,sister.'

''Go to the Tower and give this message to Starfire.She is the girl that looks much alike my friend here.'' She waved towards the cave.The raven flew inside and landed on Blackfires knee.She looked at him in mild amusement.He spread his wings and flew out,leaving the girls with a piece of paper in his beak.

''A friend of yours?'' Raven heard Blackfires voice.

''You could say so…but why are you standing?''

''I'm okay…still weak but I feel good.But you should get some sleep.'' Blackfire wrapped her arms around the girl.

''No I'm…'' She was silenced by a kiss.

''Go to sleep,Raven.'' Blackfire gently spoke and Raven allowed herself to get lead into the cave.

Raven felt her whole body and mind relax under Blackfires touch.

''I need to go to the city…to buy stuff…'' She whispered.

''No.Sleep.'' Blackfire kissed her again and Raven slipped into unconciousness.

Blackfire stood beside her like a hawk,watching her every movement.She gazed upon her lovers beauty…and tried to forget the things they done to her.Her body was healed,and the scars will dissapear,but something was still hurting from the inside.She hoped it will pass…she was accompanied by pain and humiliation her whole life,and this was just another cut,a slash of fate…and it will,must,pass.

Raven turned in her sleep.Blackfire kissed her gently and her breath tickled her face.Raven faintly smiled.Blackfire began to cry silently.

Sometimes it is the only thing a girl can do.

XXX

Starfire was on the rooftop,waiting for the sun.She almost screamed when a raven landed on her shoulder,and she tried to shoot him with a bolt.But the bird just croaked and made circles around the Tower.Star realized it probably has something to do with the Raven.The bird landed and carefully approached her.She saw something in his claws and she started to speak gentle words,worried that it may escape.But it showed no fear and she actually took the bird in her hands.He was holding a small piece of paper and Starfire took it from him,and read the message.

She rushed to her room,grabbed her sisters clothing and the sword,went back up,and followed the bird.

**OK,a strange chapter but I hope you will like it and review.Warning:next chap contains much violence and character death.**


	21. The Arrival of Satans Empire

**Ah…I hope you can forgive me.I couldn't write because my studys started and I was,am,very confused and my schedule is full.But I managed to write this,and I hope you'll like it.Thanks and RESPECT goes to all my reviewers.Please have patience…this chap is a bit brutal,but not too much.Theres maybe two or three chaps to go and this story is over.So I'm asking-do you want a happy ending,or should I just do my magic?Too all who read this and didn't review,now is your chance.To my trusty reviewers-I expect your opinion,which is appreciated.R&R!**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter21:

The Arrival of Satans Empire

Starfire stood silent.It wasn't her sisters nudity that shocked her,she saw her naked many times… it were the scars;they were fading but they were still there,stretching through Blackfires body.She looked her sister in the eyes,just to find the same defiant and cold gaze she always gave her.

''Give my what's mine.'' Blackfire said and stretched her arm.

''Oh…'' Starfire gave her the suit and Blackfire dressed silently.

''Star…you came faster than I expected.'' Raven appeared from the shadows of the cave and Starfire rushed to hug her.Raven smiled faintly in her arms.

They sat in a circle and began to eat the food Starfire brought.Raven explained what happened lately,leaving out the gruesome details.But apparently Starfire was aware of them,she casted glances at her sister who ate like a wolf.She also noticed she was paler and thinner than usual.Starfire took a cookie and the moment she wanted to bite it the raven perched and stole it from her.He few towards the desert.Starfire sighted and watched Raven and her sister eat.

After some time she couldn't stand the silence anymore,and she smiled and turned to her sister.

''Sister…'' She called.

''What?'' Blackfire replied with a trace of annoyance.

''How are you feeling?Are you alright?'' Starfire smiled.

''I don't concern you.'' Blackfire replied with a full mouth.

''Oh…'' The redheaded girl looked crest fallen.

''I bought something for you…'' Starfire reached into a bag and took out a pack of cigarettes.

''Put them on the rock.'' Blackfire pointed at the stone between them,avoiding to take the pack directly from her sister.

Raven watched this with mild amusement.

Finishing her meal,Blackfire stood up and went towards the desert.She didn't go far before she lied on the ground and started to absorb sunlight.

''Why does she hate me so much?'' Starfire asked no one in particular.

''She thinks you are responsible…for a great part of her misery.'' Raven said while whiping her mouth with her sleeve.Starfire looked at her sadly.

''Perhaps you are right,friend.'' Then she looked at her sister and noticed the smoke.Somehow it made her happy,to see her sister accepting her gift.

''Star…you should go back to the Tower.'' Raven put her hand on the alien's girl shoulder.

''Yes…'' Starfire spoke and her communicator started to sing.

''Star where are you!They are attacking us!'' Beast Boy screamed with panic. ''Come quickly we wont…''

The communicator went silent and the girls looked at each other with fear.

''We have to go!'' Raven screamed and started to levitate.

''Wait!I'm going with you!'' Blackfire jelled and ran towards them,even if she didn't know what just happened.

''The hell you are your still too weak.Stay here I'll be back quickly!'' Raven shouted.

''Stay sister…and…'' Starfire approached her ''I'm sorry.Do you remember the day of your first flight?'' She whispered in her ear.Blackfire nooded.

''The night before I made something for you,but I never gave it to you…so here…'' She grabbed her hand and placed something in her palm.It was a little necklace,a simple one like children make.

''Keep it with you…it will bring you luck.Goodbye sister…'' Starfire spoke gently and kissed the confused girl on the lips.She sadly smiled and before Blackfire realized her sister and Raven were just two dots on the horizon.

'What…why did she do that?' She thought,still puzzled.Her eyes went wide when she realized.She ran and jumped in a attempt to fly,but she fell in the dirt.

''Fuck!I'm still too weak…'' Her eyes filled with tears.

XXX

He stood near the burning house,and screams were heard from the inside,but he couldn't care less.He looked toward the skies and raised his arms.

The skies went black,and then it seemed like the sun exploded.Everything went red,and the sun shined stronger then ever before.It burned the skin.The gates of Hell opened and every demon in existence rushed towards Earth.Instantly,the fragile balance of the world collapsed.Without apparent reason,american nuclear missles flew towards Russia.As their cities dissapeared in a flash,they responded quickly.American citys melted away,and the two nations ingaged in a full scale war.The arab counteries devoured Israel,and then turned against each other.The demons fested on human flesh.The world was turned into a battlefield,and people turned against each other.

He laughed while flying to meet his possesion.

Raven and Star froze when they felt the sudden evilness that owerwhelmed the world.The last thing Raven saw were Starfires scared,childlike eyes watching her,hoping for an explanation.A ray of black light struck her in the back,and burned its way through her body.Raven screamed her name,watched her fall and the red,red blood that sprayed through the air.Suddenly everything became black,and she lost consciousness.

XXX

It was quick and brutal.They stormed the Tower,pulled out their guns and began to shoot.They catched the Boy Wonder by suprise,and he fell to the ground in a bloody mess.Cyborg managed to take down one of their men before the bullets found their way to his soft human parts.The green one was the last to go,his eyes teary and scared.

But then felt the urge and jealousy…they killed their commander and turned against eachother.The ground trembled,and the sky spat flames.Screams were heard.Inhuman.Bloodthirsty.Powerful.Man reverted to beast,and his stupidity was revealed.Their pathetic religions were the first to fall.Followers of various christian sects were tortured by demons,their bodys started to rot while they were screamed Satans true name,submitting to him.Only the old religions had a few holy men that stood against the tide.The Pope retreted to the ancient catacombs under Vatican,the Swiss guard proved worthy of their protégé,defending him with their helebards;in the Sahara desert,a old man prays and the demons can't touch him;the buddhist monks chant in a nameless temple,ridden of desires and the demons are powerless against them.

Everything else is destruction and pain.

Blackfire felt a rush of power before the sunlight became unbareable.She saw a black bird fly pass her panicaly,rushing into the cave.And she followed.

She never knew one can be so scared.

**There.Please R&R.I hope you liked it.**


	22. Triumph

**It's a sad day.My grandfather died and I just came back from the funeral.I wrote this two days ago but I couldn't upload it,but here it is now and I hope you will like it and that you will review.In response to Slade's Icy Apprentice:I really didn't notice that.Thank you.I think it's because in my language we read and write the same way so y is j .The brain is a strange thing.Anyway,R&R!**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter22:

Triumph

Raven opened her eyes and whimpered.She was back in the dungeon where she was imprisoned when she was a child.For a moment she actually thought that the last ten years were just a dream,and that she never left the cell.She began to cry and scream while trying to break the shackles.She heard laughter.The voice was cold and somehow soft at the same time.The cell disappeared and she found herself in a desert,with a boy standing next to her.

''Didn't it hurt wonderfuly?'' He asked.

Raven screamed and curled into a ball.She knew who he was.

''Pathetic.I expected a little more dignity from you.Get up.'' He waved his hand and her body reacted on her own.

''That's better.Who am I,Raven?'' His eyes were pitch black.

''You're Satan.'' Raven replied through tears.

''And what does that mean sweetie?'' He smiled again,It was a beautiful smile,and he was beautiful,but he was the greatest evil that ever existed.He was evil incarnate.

''You…you are my Master…'' Raven said through sobs.

''So nice of you to accept the truth,demon.Say my name.'' He commanded.

''No!'' Raven screamed and gathered power.She shot a blast at him,but it just scattered before it hit him.Suddenly she found herself powerless in his arms,floating in total darkness.

''Say my name.'' He looked her in the eyes and she began to shake.She couldn't stand his look and she began to speak.

''Samael…it's Samael.''

''Yes servant!That is my name…and I am the new God.Behold the world!'' Random images of destruction and pain filled her mind.She felt the stench of rotting corpses and she almost fainted,but his strong grip jerked her back to conciousness.

He stroked her hair.He smelled like lilys and graves.

''You know why I need you,Raven.Will you bare my child?'' He asked with love.The scenery changed to a mock version of Eden,where every flower was poisoned and every rose had thornes.

She looked him in the eyes…

''No.''

XXX

''So…this world is doomed.I couldn't care less.But…my sister and Raven…'' She looked at the black bird that looked worried.

''You!You're Ravens pet!Take me to her.'' She took the bird in her hands.

'Pet?' He chirped but she couldn't understand him.

''I know you can do it…and I know you understand me.Who did this?What kind of creature has this kind of power?'' She asked him.He wiggled in her hands and she relesed him.He started to write strange symbols on the ground with his beak.

''I can't read them.'' Blackfire concluded after examining them.The bird seemed angry,but then he calmed down and drew another symbol.

Blackfire frowned.

''Yes it's a cross.I know earthlings worship a man that died on it.But I thought he was going to save the world or something like that…'' The bird nooded.Then he lowered his beak and drew another symbol.An upside-down cross.

Blackfire thought about this for a second.

''So another man who is not the one who died at the cross is his opposite.Or did he die on a cross too?Is he responsible for this?'' The bird nooded yes and no.

He drew a five pointed star.

''I know this one!It was on many Ravens books.She said it means balance between man and his god.That it means good!''

The bird drew another symbol,similar to the star,but this one was standing on only one shank.Blackfire quickly realized.

''So…I'm fighting Evil.Thats alright.It's OK.I'm a warrior.It's what warriors do…or what they are supposed to do.'' She smiled.Her confidence was high for no reason.Or maybe she just wanted to die.

She lighted a cig and took the sword in her hand.It was suprisingly light and it fitted her fist perfectly.A weapon suited for someone of noble blood like her.

She looked at the bird and nooded while exhailing smoke.

''Take me to her.'' She commanded,and the raven weakly chirped.

He looked towards the caves depths.He felt weak,even in the cave it was getting hotter and hotter,and the air was turning into poison.He could smell it,but the girl couldn't.He never used this kind of magic so he failed a few times,but finally the portal opened.Blackfire looked at the tear in the fabric of reality,and went in.

The portal closed and the raven was…worried.The girl was unable to read the runes!How can she stand up to Evil?He used the cross and the pentagram to explain who is her enemy…even if he didn't understand those symbols;they came from Ravens mind.The air was slowly poisoning him,and he felt fear.It wasn't fear in human sense.He was an animal,and he knew only the will to live,a instinct.He cleaned his feathers for some time before reaching a decision.He did all he could for his sister and the strange girl.It was time to take care about himself.He went outside the cave,and the sun blinded him,his feathers began to smoulder.He started to sing…he tried to imitate his long dead masters voice.He sang the destruction song,and succeeded.His small fragile body exploded,started to grow to obscene,monstrous proportions.His eyes became blood red and feathers black as death.He spread his wings,and started to fly.His body was so big that it blocked the sun,and the shadow he casted was lethal to those who found themselves under it.He started to fight the demons.The great Leviathan,the sea serpent,was killed by this nameless raven.He catched him in his claws and dragged him to dry ground.Leviathan,the master of seas and Abyss,over 500 meters long,felt the iron beak crush his skull.The raven ate his brain and eyes,as many of his little brothers and sisters gathered in milions around him,eating the demons flesh.With him as their leader,they clensed the land of demons,defending those few people who were still alive and faithful.

XXX

Raven screamed and screamed,squirmed as the flames devoured her body.It stopped without warning,and she knew her body was unharmed.He tortured her in all possible ways.But he didn't kill her,or allow her to get damaged.She looked him with defiance.

Samael thought this would be easier.She obviously hated the world…and God.But there was this little spark in her,and it just wouldn't dissapear.Every time he thought she surrendered to him completely it would grow bigger,and denie him what was his.Oh…he could rape her,but it wouldn't solve anything.She has to accept him,and bare his child with her own free will.Only so the blood he so foolishly spilled a millenia ago would lose it's power.Oh how he hated that man –god!He died on the cross like a worm and still,somehow he defeated him…those few moments of delight,when he felt his pain were transformed into his own…but never again.Raven will give birth to his son,the Antichrist.This world was too…narrow for him,and the body he inhabited will soon turn to dust.Only his son can continue his work.

''Raven…why are you hurting yourself?I feel your pain like it is mine.I feel the godhate you spawned and I know how much you hate the people…they scarred you many times.Let me protect you Raven…I'll give you your own personal paradise,your own world…just do this for me.'' Samael talked and Raven listened.

''No.'' She managed to speak and Samael looked at her sadly.

''Very well.I'm leaving now…but when you die,you'll come back to me.'' He started to fade away,and Raven watched in disbelief how the world started to recover.The skies were normal again,and the Evil that infested everything was dissipating.She was alone.

She quickly opened a portal and reapeared near the cave.She saw Blackfire and somehow managed to run.She laughed and cried at the same time.She spread her arms to hug her lover,when she saw the stars.Blackfire slapped her.

''W-what?'' She muttered.

''You bitch!'' Blackfire growled ''You left me here without a decent excuse and now when you need me you come running back!''

''No…I…I didn't want to see you hurt…Starfire…Starfire is dead…'' Raven spoke with pain while rubbing her red cheek.

''Finally!I hoped someone would kill that whore!And you…we have a score to settle…'' Blackfire looked disgusted.

''I don't understand…Blackfire why are you doing this?I love you!'' Raven felt tears forming in her eyes.

''You…love me?Oh,really?Is that why you allowed those sick fucks to tear me open?Did your love need someone even more miserable than yourself?And you are a lousy lover…I gave you everything I had and you just ignored my needs.It's all just about you,the poor little Raven,isn't it?You make me sick!'' Blackfire pushed her to the ground and kicked her.

''It's not true!I…I…'' Raven bursted into tears.In one collosal moment she lost something she never had.

Samael watched the girl cry and moan in pain.The illusion was perfect,and he could feel the little sparkle of light in Raven slowly flickering and fading.He grinned.

''I was right.I always am.''

He was seconds away from triumph.

**R&R.It means alot.**


	23. Wrath from Above

**I'm a bastard for not updating,I know.I was lazy,and I had stuff to do.I promise the epilogue will be up soon.But please review this chap.I think it's the least you can do…it's very hard for me to write things concerning God and Satan.This is the last chapter,the only thing left is the epilogue,and it will be an interesting one.R&R.It's a must.And...sorry about the grammar.  
**

Chapter23:

Wrath from Above

Raven was in her own personal hell.Samael watched her lie lifelessly on the ground.He casted a glance at her enjoyed the suffering his illusion caused.He fed on it like a leech.

The girl was trapped in a make belive world.In this world,all her fears were real.Blackfire abandoned her,her powers faded away and the people she protected turned against her…in the end,she was an old woman,and her father claimed her.

Samael laughed and laughed.And earth trembled.To Raven the illusion lasted a full lifetime.To him,mere seconds.The girl opened her eyes and looked at him with a blank expression.He looked serious and concerned.

''Do you know what I showed you?'' He asked and waited for almost a minute while Raven realized that everything she went through was a dream.

''No.'' She said with a hoarse voice.But she seemed to pay attention.He knelt beside her and looked her in the eyes.

''Raven…you know my power is endless.You know I am almost omnipotent and all seeing.I looked in the future,where you declined my proposal,and I showed you that future.It is dark,isn't it?It is full of pain and realization.The people you tried so desperatly to protect turned against you.I know I know you think that could never happend…but trust me little one,I lived even before time itself was created and I watched Mankind since it crawled from my Daddys hand.They are pitiful and weak creatures.Even the best among them are nothing compared to me,compared to us!We share the same power Raven!A power humans could never understand or use…you think I am arrogant?What about them?Even the smallest of them thinks he can touch the stars and command the spirits.Raven.Humans crucified the only one who really cared about them,the only one who could save them all.Why do you think they would treat you better?'' He watched her with caring eyes.

Raven just stared at him and licked her dry lips.He nooded.He felt she gave in and she opened her mouth to say the words he hoped to hear for so long.

XXX

Blackfire ran through something that resembled a cave.Only it was not a cave because you could see the stars.Are those stars?Them moved,became smaller than bigger again,flashed in crimson red…she could swear she heard them laugh.She was running like mad with Godsplitter in her hand.She knew this was no place for her,or any meer mortal for that matter.The subsonic humming she heard(felt?)in her head was getting stronger and she got a mild headache.Then she saw a sparkle of light in the distance and she ran faster,gripping the sword tightly.

''Oh sky hear me,of sky see me.'' She spoke the short prayer and the sparkle of light became bigger and she saw Raven and someone else.Her enemy.The Enemy.

Raven looked at Samael and spoke

''I…''

''Die!!!'' Blackfire appeared out of nowhere and Samael turned in shock.It wasn't the sword or the girl that scared him.He recognized the sword as Godsplitter and the girl as Blackfire.But he didn't sense her,or the sword.And that was impossible.It happened within a second.Blackfire swung the sword and it would decapitate him but he dissapeared and reappeared behind her.Blackfire looked at him with rage.

''You will die today,who ever you are!'' She sneered.

''Blackfire…?'' Raven muttered,confused and weak.

''I don't think so Blackfire.You can't harm me.This is my world,and I own everything in it,including you.I am immortal.'' Samael smiled at her and Blackfire felt fear rising inside her but she managed to gather courage.

''Everything that lives can die you fuck!'' She taunted and started to levitate,her eyes glowing purple.

''Oh no.I will kill you,just like I killed your sister.'' He laughed and a pitch black sword appeared in his hands.

Blackfire growled and flew high.She shot a few blasts at him,but he stopped them in mid air and they returned to her.She managed to evade them and she plunged down towards him.She screamed and swung Godsplitter,targeting his head.He blocked her attack with his sword but Blackfire was fast and she punched him with her knee in the chest.It didn't seem to effect him but she felt like she slammed against a concrete wall and her knee started to hurt real bad,like something snapped inside it.She retreated and attacked with new vigor.She was fast and skilled with the sword,her fencing style resembled a dance and she delivered one blow after another but she didn't even touch him.

Samael was still just blocking her attacks and didn't show any initiative.However,he was smiling with arrogance all the time.Blackfire shot blasts at him,made piruettes and daring attacks…but nothing.It lasted for more than fifteen minutes and she was tired and sore.Her knee was indeed busted and she didn't dare to land.She felt cramps in her right arm.

''Is that all?This was pathetic.You are pathetic.I invented war little one,and no one can beat me.Especially not you,a pleasure slave of a low demon.'' He pointed towards Raven.She still seemed disconnected from everything.

Blackfire shot eye beams towards him but he neutralized them with his own.

''You are weak.And now…give me all you got.I won't defend myself.'' He laughed and let the sword fall.Blackfire seized the chance and his stupidity.Six or seven blasts struck him and it seemed they caused him pain,and she charged.Godsplitter found his was through his body,penetrating his stomach and inner organs,scraping his spine.The blade schorched his insides with holy fire and he fell to the ground.Blackfire pulled out the sword and dropped it,not caring about her enemy anymore.She rushed towards Raven and hugged her.She held her tightly.

Raven was…lifeless somehow.

''Raven…it's over.It's all over…'' Blackfire whispered while giving her many kisses.

Raven looked at her with empty eyes.

''No.It's not.He won.'' She said and started to cry.Blackfire felt like she was suffocating and she heard laughter.It was cold and inhuman.She didn't dare to look behind her.

''Come on…face me now…'' He said and Blackfire turned.

He was still in his human shape but he didn't have any eyes,and she could see the abyss in his sockets.

The skies turned black and all the stars in the universe exploded than imploded into black holes.They started to devour the universe with extreme speed.

Without even knowing how,Blackfire felt herself being lifted.His hand was around her throat.She squirmed and struggled for air but she felt life flowing out of her body….

''Raven!This is your last chance!Grant me what is rightfuly mine and I will allow your pet to live…or should I send her to Hell?'' Samael asked and Raven whimpered.It was over.

''Don't kill her!I…I will…''

''NOOOOOOO!!!'' Someone roared and Samael was cought off guard.The arm which strangled Blackfire fell to the ground and the girl managed to free herself.

Samaels black blood soiled the ground.He screamed in rage and looked at his new opponent.

''You?!'' He asked in disbelif.

''Did you really think He would allow you to claim what is NOT yours?'' The man spoke.He was tall and muscular,his eyes were red like hot iron and his voice was gentle,but strong.

''But the prophecy…'' Samael spoke in confusion.He didn't even care about his wound.

''…was created by your kind,and my Master is the Lord of past,the present,the future and that which never happened.'' The angel spoke and gripped his sword with vigor.

''I don't even know your name nameless one.I will kill you and your master!'' Samael changed his form into a shapeless black monster,while the angel surrounded himself with fire.

The dark power attacked the angel but his sword slashed through the darkness with ease,or so it seemed.The two girls were on the ground,holding each other.Raven felt the angels pain,even if his body wasn't even touched.The nameless angel suffered under constant attacks of the one that used to be his highest,most respected,almost perfect brother.

Their fight continued and the angel was fighting a losing battle.Every still living creature and Man in existance felt immense fear and desperation while Evil began to rise towards omnipotence.Finally,every living thing in the universe died,from Man to bacteria,and atoms started to fall apart.Blackfire and Raven died in each others arms,their bodys pulverized by the clash of the two forces.In the end,the universe was gone,and only chaos remained.The nameless angel and Samael abandoned their physichal forms and continued to fight.Maybe it lasted for seconds,or millenia.All of Samael's servants rallied to devour the angel and attack Heaven.And in this moment,the angel spoke the Word,and everything stood still.The Word echoed through chaos.The demons screamed and Samael felt his power fade away.Without warning,everything was gone,and the two girls,completely confused,found themselfs on the same place they were before.The angel was sitting next to them.He looked at them.

''Hello.'' He spoke.

''What…happened?'' Raven asked after a minute.The last thing she remembered was immense pain and oblivion.Blackfire didn't look wiser either.

''We fought.I won…no,what am I saying?'' he chuckled ''my Master won.I am a mere instrument.'' He smiled and a trickle of blood ran down his chin.

''Here let me heal you…'' Raven crawled to him but he gently pushed her hand away.

''It's alright.This is the way it's supposed to be.I'm dying,and I'm happy.''

''I thought the servants of Xul are immortal.'' Blackfire said and looked at him with wide eyes.She looked just like her sister.

''We are…but I don't know how to explain this.I spoke the true name of my Master,Xul you call Him,and now my essence is fading…not even my strongest and divine brothers the archangels or Yanaxul as you call them princess,can stand the ultimate power of my Masters name.''

''But He can save you!'' Raven screamed.

The nameless angel laughed and bled.

''Yes,but this is how it's supposed to be.I was destined to do this and I fulfilled my purpose.My name will be forgotten,only my Master will know it,and it makes my happy…I spoke His name!Oh…my sweet,loving Masters name!''

''This is madness.'' Blackfire whispered.

''I don't expect you to understand little one…we are not like you.But hear my Masters words!He will undo these events…and revive,rebuild everything.He granted you a day in the Garden of Eden,before you be separated.You,and all the others will find yourselves in the place where you were before all of this started,and not a living thing in the universe will know anything of this…'' His words ended in almost a whisper.

''But…didn't you say you won?Is Samael destroyed?'' Raven asked.

''No.Armageddon didn't happen.This was Samaels will and desire to do…and he failed.Only my Master knows when the Battle will occur,and this was not the time.''

''Then…it was all for nothing…and me and Raven will never meet again?'' Blackfire started to cry at the thought.

''Don't cry little one.All is as it should be.My life is over,enter the portal.'' His voice was weak but commanding,and the two girls obeyed;crying in eachothers arms they entered the portal.

They didn't notice the beauty,or the fact that their injuries were healed.They just cried and cried…

**R&R.Epilogue will be interesting.Expect a lemon too.**


	24. Skulls and Bonfires

**I had alot of work to do so I'm late again…but here it is,the last chapter.I didn't want to write a full scale lemon,didn't feel like it,I just mentioned seks.But I hope you will like it and that you will R&R.Also,I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and supported me.Respect.You made this possible!Enjoy the story.**

Chapter24:

Skulls and Bonfires

Raven watched her girl walk barefooted through the Garden.They were both still confused and they didn't speak a word after they cried for some time…

Raven saw Blackfire disappear between the trees but she wasn't worried.They were safe here,in the Garden of Eden.The Garden was probably endless,but the part where they found themselves was beautiful.The trees and the grass were green and everything was in bloom.Butterflies were flying all around and the birds played in the tree tops.The place was calm and vivid at the same time…and Raven closed her eyes,enjoying the warm morning sun.She meditated for a few moments before she felt footsteps and opened her eyes.Blackfire was smiling at her,hands full of various fruits.It was enough to make her hungry.

The girls ate in silence.

''Well…it's better than nothing.'' Blackfire spoke first and Raven nooded.She knew what Blackfire meant.A day was too short…but better than nothing.

''What should we do?'' Raven looked at the princess with a serious face.Blackfire was sitting opposite of her,with her legs crossed.Her hand caressed the sole of her foot.

''We take a bath.'' She said and smiled,ignoring Ravens question she knew she couldn't answer.

They walked towards the nearby lake while holding hands.In the meantime Blackfire convinced the witchborn that the ground was soft like velvet and she gave in;holding her little boots with one hand,and Blackfire by other,they walked under ancient trees.Blackfire hummed a melody and Raven felt tears forming in her eyes.She quickly wiped them away,not wanting to afflict pain on her lover.

When they reached the lakeside,after ten minutes or so,they started to undress,without shame.

Blackfire was the first to jump into the water,and with a cheerful cry she called Raven to join her.The fragile girl was much more elegant while slowly walking into the warm water,but Blackfire pushed her in while laughing and immediatly they started a water fight.Laughing and playing,they were like children.

They spent the whole day like that,playing and relaxing,not wanting to think about anything or anyone…

When the night came and the moon was full,they lied next to eachother and watched the night sky.The stars were beautiful,and unfamiliar.It was not the earths night sky,and even Blackfire couldn't recognize the constelations.

''Starfire…'' Blackfire spoke her sisters name,and Raven smiled.

''She will live again…just like all the others.'' Raven whispered in her girl's ear.

''Let's not talk.'' Raven said and kissed her lover,and Blackfire replied by opening her mouth a little,allowing her entrance.Breaking the kiss,Raven lowered her mouth to the girls neck,while sucking and gently biting,she slowly undressed.Blackfire started to explore Raven's body.Without holding back,she rubbed tiny circles around her entrance and felt the girl squirm in her hands.Raven gave up the initiative and surrendered to her lover.Blackfire started to suck Ravens small but firm breasts.Raven moaned and reached down with her hand,to return the favour.

She felt Blackfire clasp around her fingers as she pulled them in and out,receiving a moan of appreciation from her lover…soon,they switched positions,in order to increase their pleasure.They were in the classic 69 position,and almost instantly they began to lick eachother and they were both struck with the strongest orgasm in their lives.

It was short.It was beautiful,and they wanted more.But they fell asleep,holding eachother.They didn't wake up together.

XXX

Raven opened her eyes.She was in her room,and it was morning.She overslept,and rushed to the bathroom.The rest of the Titans were already having breakfast when she came to the main room,and she looked around,somewhat disoriented.Something was different.Empty….like someone was missing.

She tried to shake off the feeling,and went outside to meditate.

Two hours later,when she opened her eyes she realized she was crying.And that it's over.She didn't know what was over but it was over…and it will be no more.

She brought a decision.

She asked Cyborg to give her the car,and he gave her the keys with a smile and she smiled back.She was going to the Grand Canyon.Her driving skills were not so good but she was very careful and obeyed the rules,so she didn't have any trouble while driving through the city.She lighted a cigarette after she left the city,and she was in peace.Two hours later she was watching the miracle in stone.

It was just as she expected it to be…vast and beautiful.

She came here to fulfill her wish.

She came to do what she has to do.What she knows she has to do.

Raven stood near the edge of a cliff,and looked down.Without fear,she let herself fall.

The cliffs were black from all the birds that gathered.Her name bearers,under the command of the old raven,knew why she came here.The old bird was the first to land near her dead body.His claws left prints in Ravens blood that rushed outside her crushed body.He started to sing the funeral song and his brothers and sisters followed.The old bird was the first to start eating.All the raven's joined in.They would each take a little piece of flesh,and move to make place for another bird.Only the oldest didn't move.He continued to eat his sister and mourn her death.

When there was no more flesh,the sang the funeral song,and each took a bone and carried it to their special place.The old raven went towards his home,where he was born.He carried Ravens skull in his claws,and he swore he woldn't die during his flight above the ocean.

He was a raven.And she was a Raven.He liked his sister.

XXX

Blackfire watched one of the many moons this planet had rise on the horizon.She couldn't remember why she came to this planet,this city that was so overcrowded that the buildings were built above and under the ground.It was filthy and too hardcore even for her.She sighted,and started to smoke a drug she found in her pocket.

She blacked out.

Hours later she found herself lying naked in bed with a few males and females,and she didn't even know to which species do they belong.She felt a sting in her heart,like she betrayed someone.She quickly dressed and left the room.

A second later she was already walking through the streets.It was early morning.She saw a small _carkyht _dig through a trash can.The animal looked at her with glowing eyes,and Blackfire maked a few squealing noises.The cat like creature approached carefully and rubbed it's nose against her hand.It obviously never saw a Tamaranian,and thus it wasnt scared.Blackfire could literally count the ribs on the animal.Without warning it made a funny noise and ran away.

'I'm like that too.' She thought and looked at the sky.Without fear or worry she started to fly high.Through the clouds and the stratosphere,until she reached the green moon.It was filled with wildlife,almost untouched.With determination,she started to work.The trees of this moon were gigantic,and full of resin…just as she hoped them to be.It took her a whole day to hack down a 50 meter high tree.Using only her fists,it was painful,but she endured.During the night she slept like never before,and with the crack of dawn she was already on her feet,and she made the last preparations.

She prayed to Xul for a few hours,until she was ready.She approached the big pile of wood she hacked.She looked at her bloody fists and smiled.She climbed to the center of the bonfire,and lighted it with a bolt.The fire spred fast and she closed her eyes to avoid fear.The pain was great and she felt her hair and clothes burn away.

Blackfire was no more.

XXX

The world was restored,and no one remembered the prelude to the Apocalypse.The Titans still didn't realize Raven drived off to her willing death.For Blackfire,there was no one who would care.For both of them it was simple to die.Much easier than living.

They knew what they were doing.

God said they will never see Heaven.And they didn't.But they found eachother outside of Heaven or Hell.And they connected.And they were happy.Eternity was theirs.

And God looked upon the Earth,the skies,Heaven,Hell,the Beyond,towards Infinity.And He saw the girls.And He was pleased.

All was good.

**There.I did it.I hope you liked it,even if the lemon is so-so.Please review and tell me what you think.Respect.**


End file.
